Harr-Zod Rell
by Clay19
Summary: Peve-Rell is the Queen of Dynali and the creator of the Kyptoian's. Then Peve went exploring other planets for signs of life. Lily-Rell is a decedent of Peve, when her planet was about to be destroyed she gathered her people and left. She then met Zod and they had a child with the help of a crystal. Harr-Zod and Isa are the children of Zod and Lily-Rell.
1. Queen Peve-Rell

What people don't know is that the Kryptonian race was made by one woman and her name was Peve-Rell. Her father was from House of EL and her mother was from the House of Zod, they were married to unite their houses together. She is from the Planet Dynali the people there have the power to fly, Telekinesis, speed, accelerated healing, teleportation, magic, split their bodies into copies, telepathy, control plants and pheromones that attract the opposite sex. She took DNA from every family of planet Dynali and used the cloning factory to make clones of the people but she took away the ability to have powers while under the red sun. She then found a planet and named it Krypton. Peve-Rell helped her people make advanced technology to help them and helped build them a cloning factory. The Kryptonians named their sun RAO after their God they believed in. She then had a child with a Dynali, she decided to leave her planet and search the galaxy for knowledge. But before she left she made sure that her husband and child were ready to take over her throne.

But as the years passed the once planet full of life was now a crystallized planet after the last ice age.

Hundreds of thousands of years later on the planet Dynali was going to be destroyed by an asteroid. The King Jor-Rell and his council thought they could destroy the asteroid, but Lily-Rell knew that they couldn't, even if they could it was to close so the parts of the asteroid would kill all life on the planet. So Lily-Rell gathered as many of her people as she could, with every piece of history, plans of their technology and landed on a planet close to Krypton, where her ancestor made this young civilization. She decided to go on the planet to live her life, while blending in with her people. Because she was from Dynali she was smarter than every Kryptonian and with her powers she was advancing up the ranks, but she couldn't go higher because they think women can't be smarter than the men so she was always behind Jor-El. And while not all of Dynali population is in the same league as intelligence a lot of them are very smart.

Dru-Zod or General Zod was very angry because his wife died during child birth and not a day later his son died to. He begged for Jor-El to make a clone of his child, but he wouldn't do it because he said it was too dangerous to use on dead cells. But Zod knew it was because Jor-El didn't want him to have a heir. So Zod needed an heir so he searched a worthy candidate to have his child. He picked Lily a red haired green eyed woman. Because she was smarter than Jor-El, she had a military background and she has helped make better technology. But he couldn't be with her because a couple of days earlier he meet Ursa-Hu-UL and married her. So he made this crystal he then put his DNA into making the crystal shine a blackish-purple color. He then sent the crystal to lily and when lily touched the crystal there was a flash of light and she was knocked unconscious.

When Lily woke up her stomach was huge, she went through her mind to see what happened. She remembered seeing a crystal and then a flash of light and then nothing. She could tell that she was pregnant with twins. There was a flash and she saw two kid's one boy and one girl with the house of Rell and Zod symbols behind them. So now she knew who got her pregnant, but she would make sure that her kids don't turn up like there farther. In a couple of months she gave birth to two beautiful children. When she heard that Zod was having a child with his wife, she knew that he was planning something. Because kryptonians mate for life so why would he have children with another women, that was what bothered her.

Harr-Zod had a vision of krypton being destroyed because of Zod. So he knew that the planet wouldn't survive so he went back into the past on planet Earth so he could set up a company and store knowledge of both of his planets and plans of technology. He then returned to the present to gather technology, crystals and DNA samples of creatures that were on Kryptonian. He then planned to help as many kryptonian's that were not loyal to Zod or Jor-el so they wouldn't destroy his plans. He had Raya a loyal woman, spy on Jor-El to see what he was up to. And he had Aethyr spy on his farther to make sure he didn't know about Krypton exploding. As the years passed lily had several Kryptonian women teach Harr how to please a women sense he was going to have a collective of women. Harr spent time with his future wife Faora and her mother Ursa Hu-Ul-Zod, while also spending time with Kara Zor-El, Alura In-Ze-El and Lara Lor-Van-El.

Nineteen years later Harr-Zod and Isa-zod stood in front of their mother. Lily-Rell was as beautiful nineteen years ago. She had long flowing fiery red hair and green eyes. She stood at a height of 6 feet with long muscular legs and a toned stomach with a hint of muscle. With DD-cup breasts that were firm and round with a round ass and shapely hips. She wore traditional kryptonian white garment attire with a silver bracelet with the House of Rell on it.

Harr-Zod had black hair with his mothers green eyes, stood at a height of 7 feet, broad-shouldered and muscular, his physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. He wore a one piece suit comprised of natural Kryptonian materials bound like chainmail. It has art like pieces on the side that run up the back of the suit, down past the waist and the top half of the legs, and forming a sort of belt across the midriff. A cape attached around the neck that runs down to the ground, of the same color. A large pentagonal chest bears the House Zod and Rell symbol.

He wore a creamy golden color and covers the upper torso area, shoulders, arms and legs leaving room in the joints area for moving capabilities. The suit is designed to be able to fit seamlessly over the top of a Kryptonian Garment with ease. He had a energy lance attached to his back and a kryptonian pistol attached to his hip. An **Energy Lance** is a Kryptonian-weapon manufactured on the planet Krypton. It is a sword based weapon capable of attacking or defending one's self and were used by the Sapphire Guards. A **Kryptonian Pistol **is a Kryptonian direct energy weapon and primary sidearm of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild.

Isa-Zod looked just like her mother with her long fiery red hair but she had dark eyes which she got from her farther. She stood at 6 feet and 3 inches, she had a taunt stomach, long legs, shapely hips, DD-cup that were round and firm, with shapely ass. She wore a kryptonian garment underneath her armor. The armor is a dark grey battle-armor. The armor consists of a gray under suit chain mail like material with heavy duty armor over the torso and arms with spikes down the right side. It features dark grey-black boots. It designed for ultra-flexibility in her advanced fighting-style. It also has a knife on the left side of the belt. She had a kryptonian rifle attached to her back.

"So Harr are you planning on conjuring the planets Dheronians and Daxamites. And if you do what will you do once you have them." Lily-Rell asked her son. Harr turned toward her "yes mother I plan to take control of them so they can't fight us." He said. Isa walked toward her mother and said "And I will be going with him." Lily smiled since they were born Alex would always follow her brother Harr. "Well before you leave you should say goodbye to Faora, Kara, Lara, Alura and Ursa because if you don't they will get upset with you." Lily smiled. Isa laughed, "Yes you should really say goodbye to your soon to be wife." Harr sighed, "Don't worry I will say goodbye toward those beautiful ladies." Lily walked toward her son and hugged him making sure her huge breasts pushed up against his chest, "Bye."Lily said. Harr grinned when he felt her amazing body up against his; he felt his pants getting tighter. "When I get back I will claim what is mine." Harr said lustfully. Isa grinned when she saw what her mother was doing, "Let's go Harr." She said.

Harr grinned when he saw Lara, Alura and Ursa sitting together in their white kryptoian garments. Alura stood at 6 feet, high cheek bone, long blond hair, deep blue eyes, DD-cup breasts that were round and firm. Her long legs stretched for miles with her slim waist, topped off with a round ass. Ursa stood at 6 feet with long dark hair and blue eyes. Her DD-cup breasts that were very supple, a flat stomach with a hint of muscles, long legs with a toned ass. Lara stood at 6 feet with her long blonde flowing hair, with her light brown eyes, DD-cup breasts that were round and supple, her long legs and a shapely ass.

"Ladies what are you talking about over there." Harr asked. They jumped apart and gasped but when they saw Harr-Zod and his sister Isa-Zod they relaxed because they knew he wouldn't hurt them and Isa did whatever her brother said. "Harr we did not expect you. What are you here for Faora." Ursa asked. "No, I will be going on a trip and I will be gone for a couple of weeks. So I came to say goodbye." Harr said. Harr saw that they all frowned when he said that, he grinned. "It's okay I will be back so don't worry about me." They blushed because they were caught. "Where will you be going?" Lara asked. "To a couple of planet's to take control of them, so they don't get plans to attack us." Harr said.

Ursa nodded she knew that these things had to happen. Alura thought it was smart and they could get new resources. Lara was conflicted, she knew that he had to do it, but he would be destroying families making her upset.

Faora stood in her room with her best friend Kara Zoe-El, they have been best friends since they both went to the kryptoian school for magic users where they were taught by Alura-El Kara's mother. "Hey Faora lets practice some magic." Kara said while smiling. Kara loved using her magic. Faora nodded but before they could begin they heard Ursa call for them so they walked down stairs. When Harr saw Faora she stood at 6 feet and 4 inches had shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes. Her breasts were covered by a tight fitting shirt that showed her FF-cup and very round and firm, her long legs were covered by tight pants that showed of her shapely hips and a supple ass. Kara came down right behind Faora she stood at 6 feet and 2 inches with a white tee shirt that showed her F-cup breasts that were nice and firm. Her long legs were covered by tight blue pants that showed her slim waist and athletic ass.

"Harr!" Faora and Kara yelled excitedly, they ran over to him. Faora reached him first by wrapping her strong arms around her soon to be husband, pressing her huge breasts into his muscular chest. Harr grinned when he felt her amazing body pressed up against his. "Faora don't hog him, it's my turn." Kara pouted. When Faora moved Kara jumped into his arms pressing her body and huge breasts into him. "Ladies you two are growing up two beautiful women." Harr said. They grinned because they knew that he felt their assets up against his chest.


	2. Takeing over planets

"So what are you up to?" Faora asked. "Well I'm going on a mission to take over some planets." I tell them, I look at them to see shocked faces, just waiting for them to scream. "WHATTTTTT!" they both scream. 'wow they are loud.' I thought. "Why do you have to go." Faora demanded. "Yeah why?" Kara asked. "Girls the reason why is because I need a army to help me take over and I think they could be a problem to are future." I say.

"I don't want you to go away." Kara cried. I move my hand to wipe away her tears. "I know but I have to." I say. "If your leaving then we are coming with you." Faora said angrily. "Baby you guys can't come because I need you to stay here to make sure nothing goes wrong." I whispered into their ears while hugging them. "Do you understand me." they nodded their head yes. With that me and my sister headed to my ship and left.

Two years passed when Harr and Isa left on a mission to capture two planets. They did succeed making him become King of the planets Dheronians and Daxamites. While the Dheronians people were harder to control because they did not want to be under the rule of a Kryptoian. While the Daxamites people were easier because his people were the ones that made them, so they fell in line. Because he became their King and he is a Kryptonian.

He got a hold of several Warworld planets just fell in line because they didn't want to be destroyed. But then some aliens tried to stop them. One of the oldest planets in the universe, Oa serves as the home and headquarters for a race of blue-skinned powerful humanoids who have dubbed themselves the Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians administer the Green Lantern Corps, a group of powerful universal police officers equipped by the Guardians with green-colored power rings along with green lanterns with which to charge the rings.

Upon recruitment, a Green Lantern is expected to uphold certain principles of his/her/its duty. These principles include:

The protection of life and liberty within the assigned sector.

Following the orders of the Guardians without question.

Noninterference with a planet's culture, political structure, or its population's collective will.

Acting within local laws and obeying the local authority within reason (presumably, the Guardians' orders can overrule this when necessary).

Taking no action against anyone or anything until they are proven to be a threat against life and liberty. Avoiding the use of equipment, resources or authority of the Corps for personal gain.

Showing respect for and cooperating with other members of the Corps and the Guardians.

Showing respect for life which includes restraint of force unless there is no reasonable alternative. Giving top priority to the greatest danger in the assigned sector.

Upholding the honor of the Corps.

The Green Lanters tried to stop them from taking over the planets, but they were outside there range so they couldn't interfere. "Finally we get to go home." Isa says to me. I look at her and grin, "Yeah and I can take out Zod and his gang and also Jor-El with the elders." I grin. "My King are you ready?" a soldier asks me. I turn towards the soldiers waiting my oder.

"Is my army ready to depart, yet." I say. "The Daxamites are ready." a soldier says. "The Dheronians are ready." says another soldier.

I watch as hundreds of ships fly into space to fly around the Warworlds that I was taking with me. Then we went home to Krypton a beautiful planet.

Krypton was located close to Earth, at least in cosmic terms. It was 2.2 million light years from Earth and orbited a red giant star known as Rao. Krypton is roughly Earth sized and was part of Green Lantern sector 2813 (Earth is in sector 2814). Krypton is home to a race of people known as Kryptonians that are similar to humans but are more closely related to Daxamites. Under their red sun, the Kryptonians became a more technologically advanced society.

Zod was a strong believer in the old barbaric ways of Kryptonian society, and believed that his people had become weak and therefore needed to be dictated. So over the years as he grew in power, he gathered loyal disciples and forces that he would use in an attempt to overthrow the Ruling Council and conquer Krypton. When he believed that he had enough forces, Zod mounted an attack on Krypton, beginning a war with the Council.

After the war had been going on for some time, Zod had caused damage to the Council, so they asked Jor-El to create Dax-Ur's Brain InterActive Construct to aid in the war against Zod, using its extensive knowledge to help the Council defeat Zod. However, Zod learned of the creation of Brainiac and was able to corrupt it, making it an ally to him and his disciples.

During this time, Zor-El attempted to kill Jor-El, believing that his brother had stolen Lara from him. After his assassination attempt on Jor-El, he was disgraced as a scientist and became the operator for Kandor's mine. Zod used Zor-El's hatred of Jor-El against Krypton, and Zor-El joined Zod's efforts to take over Krypton.

Since Zod and Faora were unable to conceive children after trying for so long, they decided that, by using genetic engineering, they would create their own ultimate son. Zod and Faora gathered the DNA of the most violent Kryptonian species and fused them all together with their own DNA. They planned to send their "son" to Earth, where he would destroy the population, leaving the planet deserted so that, in case Zod could not rule Krypton, they would rule Earth as a family instead.

Zod gave major roles in the war to his two closest disciples, Aethyr and Nam-Ek, whom he would let make decisions on where their forces should attack. Nam-Ek and Aethyr often conversed with Zor-El, who would tell them of the Council's plans and where would be best to attack and weaken the Council.


	3. Dheronian and Damamite's

Dheronian were a group of people that lived on the fifth planet of Rao. They were always at war with Kypton when it got closer where they could attack each other.

Powers and Abilities

**Dheronian Physiology**: Due to evolving under an old red star, Dheronians develop a vast array of abilities when exposed to the radiation of younger, more powerful foreign stars.

**Solar Energy Absorption**: His Dheronian cellular structure allows him to absorb, store and metabolize solar radiation. Stars of different frequencies give him different abilities, and the powers he has shown under a yellow sun are:

**Enhanced Strength**: Tyrell had enough strength to punch Superman a considerable distance away and clash toe-to-toe against him.

**Invulnerability**: Tyrell could endure the strongest hits of Superman with just little signs of harm.

**Accelerated Healing**: Tyrell's skin could heal from Superman's Heat Vision burn in a matter of seconds.

**Flight**: Tyrell was shown to fly at high speeds.

Weaknesses

**Red Sun Radiation**: When exposed to the frequency of his native red star, Tyrell's cells lose all of their previously absorbed radiation from a foreign star, leaving him on a powerless state.

ParaphernaliaEdit Equipment

**Mechanical Wings**: Tyrell equipped himself with a set of robotic wings that seemed to aid, or be the source of, his flight. These wings had installed a robotic tail of sorts which grip was sharp enough to cut Superman's skin.

Transportation

**Dheronian Mothership**: Tyrell traveled the universe on a Dheronian spaceship, visiting countless worlds looking for Krypton's last survivor.

**Daxamites** are an alien humanoid race of beings who originate from the planet Daxam. Daxamites are basically humans in their structure and appearance, but their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth-based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than humans do. Various dimensional Daxamites have developed super-powers that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many their many super-powers.

A xenophobic race by nature, Daxamites traditionally avoid interaction with other races except in cases where doing so will help to further their own goals, or secure the defense of their planet.

Many years later, Daxam was taken over by the galactic despot known as Mongul. Armed with six Qwardian Power Rings, Mongul made Daxam the new base of operations for the Sinestro Corps. Green Lanterns Arisia and Sodam Yat (himself a Daxamite) flew to Daxam to try and save the people from Mongul's brutality. After a hardfought battle, Sodam realized that the only way to save Daxam was to empower the people to fight for themselves. Sodam flew to Daxam's red sun and infused it with the power of the Ion, transforming it from a red star into a yellow star. The yellow ultraviolet radiation gave the Daxamites superior physical capabilities, as well as the ability to fly and project thermal radiation from their eyes (similar to a Kryptonian). This heroic act cost Sodam Yat his life, but the people of Daxam now had the power to defend themselves. Arisia volunteered to train the Daxamites and forge an underground rebellion to oust Mongul.

Powers and Abilities Powers

**Daxamite Physiology:** Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians.

**Longevity** **Light Gravity Augmentation**: Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamites automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they also acquire super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flight. **Superhuman Strength**: A daxamite can lift over 100,000 tons. This makes their strength on par with that of Superman.

**Superhuman Speed**: Daxamites can run, think, and fly at supersonic speeds at or even exceeding light speed. **Superhuman Breath**: Daxamites can generate hurricane like winds from their respiratory system. **Superhuman Stamina**: Under a yellow sun, Daxamites have virtually unlimited stamina. **Flight**: Daxamites can defy gravity and fly at speeds almost incomprehensible to an ordinary human being.

**Solar Radiation Absorption**: Born under Daxam's red sun, the ultraviolet radiation of Earth's yellow sun can energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers such as superhuman senses, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations.

**Invulnerability**: Also, yellow-sun radiation, which only tans humans' skin, it hardens Daxamite skin to near indestructibility. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm them, making them invulnerable to most physical harm. **Superhuman Senses** **Acute Hearing**: Daxamites can hear sounds across a planet with ease.

**Telescopic Vision**: Daxamites can see things that are very far away. **Microscopic Vision**: Daxamites can see things at the molecular level. _**X-ray Vision**_: Daxamites can see through any substance, except lead. _**Heat Vision**_: Daxamites can emit heat beams from their eyes. Abilities

None known.

Average Strength level

Unknown.

Weaknesses

**Lead**: Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are subdued from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to Lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Daxamites, any exposure to Lead causes pain and extreme weakness, even after they are taken to safety.


	4. The Guardians

**Oa **is the homeworld and headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps. The planet was severely damaged during the Parallax war.

Notable Citizens

**The Green Lantern Corps**: Oa is the headquarters of the Corps, but during the Parallax war, many of the Corps' members were killed and the planet was also severely damaged and as a result it has been almost deserted.

**Guardians of the Universe**: The Guardians were the original inhabitants of the planet and they were the ones, who made it the Corps' home but after the Parallax war the Guardians have all being killed.

**The Manhunters**: The Manhunters were created by the Guardians and were the Corps' predecessor but after they left Oa and the Guardians after they were re-purposed by Parallax as weapons of fear.

One of the oldest planets in the universe, Oa serves as the home and headquarters for a race of blue-skinned powerful humanoids who have dubbed themselves the Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians administer the Green Lantern Corps, a group of powerful universal police officers equipped by the Guardians with green-colored power rings along with green lanterns with which to charge the rings. According to the story _Heart of a Star_ in the _Sandman: Endless Nights_ graphic novel, Oa's star is called Sto-Oa (the Light of Oa) by the children of the planet's inhabitants.

**The Guardians of the Universe** are an alien race. They are the founders of the Green Lantern Corps.

Not much is known about the Guardians besides the fact that in their first attempt to enforce their will and guard against all menaces, about 3.5 billion years ago they created a legion of robotic sentinels called the Manhunters. However one of the Guardians was possessed by a cosmic entity known as Parallax and then re-purposed the Manhunters as weapons of fear. So as a response the Corps was created to combat the threat. In order to battle the Manhunters, the Guardians took extreme measures, as the rings powered by the emerald energy of will were not enough so they created the yellow rings, that are powered by fear. Unfortunately, the yellow light also drew something from the darkness, Parallax. During the war planet Oa was severely damaged and now all the Guardians are considered to be dead.

The Guardians evolved on the planet Maltus, and were among the first intelligent life forms in the universe. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair, who roughly resembled humans except for their skin color. In a pivotal moment, billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the Universe. However, this experiment, and later attempts to stop it, unleashed disaster upon all existence. Feeling responsible for this, the evolved Maltusians relocated to the planet Oa (at "the center of the Universe") and became the Guardians. Their goal was simple: combat evil and create an orderly universe. They acted quickly on that goal. During this period they slowly evolved into their current appearance, losing about half of their height and having their skulls grow larger. They now act as the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar police force which patrols the universe.

A **Green Lantern** is a member of an elite intergalactic police force organized to promote justice and order throughout the universe, specifically the sector they are chosen to protect. They protect and serve as part of the Green Lantern Corps formed by the Guardians of the Universe, an extraterrestrial race known as Oans. A Corps member is equipped with an item that is regarded as one of the most powerful weapons in the DC Universe, called a Green Power Ring. The Power Ring enables its bearer to manifest their thoughts into hard-light constructs and other various properties only limited by the ring's amount of power and the user's willpower and imagination. It chooses the individual and successor attributed to overcoming the great fear through the might of willpower. The Power Ring is based on advanced technology rather than having its power magically derived, as of the one of Alan Scott.

The ring is primarily used for anti-gravity, to unleash torrents of energy, translate alien dialects and to create hard-light constructs of any shape or complexity. Though, in the past, it has been unable to affect yellow-colored objects, this impurity has been overridden by Hal Jordan's power of will.

The ring must be periodically charged by contact with a Power Battery (a.k.a. Lantern), which in turn draws energy from the Guardians Of The Universe' Central Power Battery on the planet Oa, the central headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps.

Oath of the Green Lantern

In brightest day,

In blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!

Each member of the Green Lantern Corps is located by a green power ring for individuals that pocess strong willpower, whom can overcome great fear. The Green Power Ring is able to perform a number of abilities which can be found here: Green Power Ring.

**Radiation:** Besides light-based radiation used to create the energy constructs associated with a Green Lantern, the ring can simulate various forms of radiation. One example of this is the ability to simulate the radiation of Green Kryptonite, a form of radiation that is harmful to Superman. However, this ability is no longer valid and has been retconned.

**Time travel:** The ring allows the wielder the ability to travel through time, though the process requires great willpower.

Weaknesses

**Mental Incapacitation**: The ring cannot be wielded correctly if the wearer is under the influence of drugs or if there is an involvement of neural interference.

**Yellow Impurity:** In the beginning the Green Ring was vulnerable to the color yellow. It was unable to defend against attacks from wielders of the Sinestro Corps as well. This weakness however has now be changed and can be overcome by veterans who have the ability to face the greatest of fear. Hal Jordan was of the first of the Green Lanterns to show that this weakness could be overpowered.

**Recharge**: The Ring previously had to be recharged every 24 hours or when it has been depleted of energy. This can be accomplished if the bearer of the ring recites an oath into his power lantern while holding the ring directly at the light. However, the power ring now only needs to be recharged when it runs out of energy. Sinestro stated to Hal that it was possible for a Green Lantern to store his/her battery in a Pocket Universe and take it with them wherever they went, but so far Hal has not displayed the ability to do this.

**Red Lantern Corps**. Bearers of the Red Power Ring have the ability to drain a Green Power Ring of its energy. The ring of a Blue Lantern, however has the ability to charge a Green Lantern Ring or negate this negative effect. Blue Lanterns rings also have the ability to purge the negative effects that a Red Lanterns Ring can cause upon the wielder of a Green Lantern Ring

**Ability To Kill**: One of the main weaknesses of the Power Rings, that greatly disturbed Sinestro, was the fact that the bearers of the Green Lantern Ring were unable to kill. Recently however, this restriction on the rings has been lifted, but murder is still against the law of the GL Corps**. **This restriction was overthrown by the Guardians of the Universe during the Sinestro Corps War, in the time of desperation.

Upon recruitment, a Green Lantern is expected to uphold certain principles of his/her/its duty. These principles include:

The protection of life and liberty within the assigned sector.

Following the orders of the Guardians without question.

Noninterference with a planet's culture, political structure, or its population's collective will.

Acting within local laws and obeying the local authority within reason (presumably, the Guardians' orders can overrule this when necessary).

Taking no action against anyone or anything until they are proven to be a threat against life and liberty. Avoiding the use of equipment, resources or authority of the Corps for personal gain.

Showing respect for and cooperating with other members of the Corps and the Guardians.

Showing respect for life which includes restraint of force unless there is no reasonable alternative. Giving top priority to the greatest danger in the assigned sector.

Upholding the honor of the Corps.


	5. Krypton life

**Krypton** was a planet in a distant galaxy millions of light-years from Earth. It was the homeworld of the Kryptonians.

Krypton was in orbit around the red sun **Rao**, which was worshiped as a patron deity by Kryptonians. It was considered by the universe as a peaceful and advanced planet until civil war broke out, leading to its destruction in 1986 by Zod and Zor-El after they used Brainiac to ignite Krypton's already-unstable core. Nothing was known about how it was going to be destroyed at this time.

Geography

Krypton orbited the red sun. The planet's terrain was slightly similar to Earth's except for the crystalline architecture of its buildings, its constant cold temperatures and its icy ground; therefore. Krypton had oceans that ran between the massive continents of frozen plateaus, much like Earth's geography with its land sea.

Neighboring Planets

**Rao** (sun) **and Raoism** — Rao was the Kryptonian name for the red dwarf star that Krypton orbited. Raoism was the official religion of the planet for hundreds of thousands of years. It can be conjectured that Raoism started as a simple solar religion, but later developed into a complex pantheon; there might be evidence of other lesser Kryptonian gods. In pre-Crisis continuity, Raoism stood as the dominant religion of Krypton until the destruction of the planet. Post-Crisis, when the establishment clashed with the Clon**e Rights Movement, Raoism, which had never really taken a stance on the Clone issue, brought in teachings that backed the use of Clones. It is thought that Raoism mainly died out after the Clone War.**

**Dheron** (5th planet from Rao, Krypton was the 4th. Krypton and Dheron were fierce enemies, who warred every 20 years when their orbit around Rao brought them within range.)

Thoron - A planet inhabited by a race of humanoid peoples resembling humans and kryptonians in many ways having much of the same abilities as Kryptonians.

Imitation Krypton - A planet created by the kryptonians to emulate krypton in every way imaginable in order to thwart extra-solar space raiders.

Imitation Krypton 2 - Another planet created by the Kryptonians to thwart extra-solar invaders, this one inhabited by android duplicates of the population and filled with booby traps, was given its own artificial sun to orbit so its unknown how long this planet was in the system.

Argo - in the 8th Grade it is home to a colony of Kryptonians.

Agoron - home to one of the most inhospitable environments in the system, but it appears to have native vegetation.

Wegthorn - Moon orbiting krypton in most continuities, in virtually all continuities the moon was destroyed by Jax-ur. The moon during its destruction apparently had a kryptonian colony on it.

Koron - Often said to be the largest (or larger) of kryptons moons.

**Mithen** (moon)

**Xenon** (Possible former moon that spun out of Krypton's orbit.)

**Urrika** was a continent on the planet Krypton. It was located to the south of the continent which houses Kryptonopolis. Urrika has shores in the Dandahu Ocean, the Morstil Ocean, and the Sea of Banzt.

**Dandahu Ocean** — is an ocean on the planet Krypton. It's east Urrika and west of Lurvan. It is the planet's largest ocean.

**Meteor Valley** is a massive valley on the planet Krypton, left by a meteor strike a hundred million years ago.

**Mount Mundru** is a mountainous formation on the planet Krypton. It is the planet's highest mountain, rising to 42,000 feet.

**Jewel Mountains** were geographical formations found mainly on the South Pole of the planet Krypton, formed from the skeletons of millions of Jewel Birds compressed under enormous pressure by tectonic drift.

**The Three Sisters** was the name given to a chain of large volcanoes on the planet Krypton. Located to the south of Kryptonopolis, these volcanoes regularly eject clouds of pyroclastic material into the atmosphere.

The **Cogo Sea** is a body of water on the planet Krypton, located in the planet's northern hemisphere. It borders the Kryptonian North Pole.

The Anti-Gravity Sky Palace-A marvel of Kryptonian engineering - this domed structure hovers above the planet's surface.

Fire Falls-A place where Krypton's inner fires pour through a fissure and create a spectacular sight.

Fort Rozz-A massive stronghold.

The Gold Volcano-A volcano that spews forth molten gold.

Great Krypton Sea-The planet's largest body of water.

The Hall of Worlds-A museum containing replicas of hundreds of known planets and their moons.

Kandor Crater-Before Krypton blew up, this city was reduced in size by space-villain Brainiac and placed in a bottle the crater left behind is both a memorial site and one of scientific interest for the geological samples exposed. The city of Kandor is now kept in Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

Kryptonian Zoo-Home to such creatures as the Metal-Eating Beast, The Living Wheel Creature, and the Radium-Eating Gorilla.

Lake Trom-A large lake on the continent's south eastern side.

Meteor Valley-Long before life existed on Krypton, this valley was created by a monstrously gigantic meteor that glanced off the surface of the planet.

The Planetary Weather-Control Tower

The science facility tasked with maintaining control over the planet's weather.

Rainbow Canyon-Site where a perpetual rainbow exists.

Robot Factory-Where Krypton's robotic labor force is built.

The Scarlet Jungle-A place of red vegetation; created by a weird experiment.

Small Kryptonian Sea-A picturesque getaway in the continent's south west.

The Xeno River-Krypton's largest West-East river, it feeds into Lake Trom.

**Atomic City** was a city on the planet Krypton. Located to the northeast of Kryptonopolis and to the east of Mount Mundru.

**Antarctic City** is a city on the Antarctic Continent of the planet Krypton.

**Kandor** — The former capital of Krypton. In pre-Crisis continuity, Kandor was stolen and shrunk to miniature size by Brainiac; post-Crisis, the city was destroyed prior to the Clone War by Black Zero in a terrorist attack, killing forty million people.

Kandor served as Krypton's capital and main cultural center. It was the original location of the Kryptonian Council, Krypton's governing body, and featured a prominent holographic representation of Krypton's sun, Rao. Throughout the city there were theaters, temples to Rao, and shining pyramids; There was a wide variety of vastly different types of architecture, as the different guilds on Krypton chose different styles for their edifice. Some towers on Kandor were even constructed entirely from Sunstone Crystal.

**Kryptonopolis** — The city of Superman's birth. Actually, this is a rendering of the name in Earth language, using the Greek suffix "-polis" (meaning "city"). The original Kryptonese name is very difficult to pronounce. The city was founded by outcasts from Erkol, mutated by radiation during the Erkol-Xan war. Although they were strange in appearance and had telekinetic powers, their offspring were normal. Kryptonopolis became Krypton's capital after the disappearance/destruction of Kandor.

**Phantom Zone-** is a timeless prison dimension wormhole created by the Kryptonian scientist Jor-El. Before Krypton's destruction, many of the galaxy's worst criminals from the 28 galaxies were imprisoned and confined to the Zone by Jor-El. Many times, the criminals trapped in there like Gloria, were mass murderers on a grand scale. Some of the prisoners, like General Zod, were stripped of their physical bodies and turned into non-corporeal phantom wraiths.

The Phantom Zone is a desert-like wasteland where the sun never sets. It appears to have no indigenous lifeforms, either animal or plant.

It has what appears to be a river of blood flowing through it and rocky roads, as well as several caverns and caves.

Phantom wraiths roam freely, as do physical entities banished to the Zone.

Powers and Abilities

Kryptonians such as Clark, Kara and Zod lose their powers inside of the Phantom Zone. Once Kryptonians leave the Zone and come in contact with yellow sunlight, they regain their powers.

Time appears to have no meaning in the Phantom Zone. Kryptonians exiled to the Zone don't appear to age or die of natural causes, despite the harsh conditions.

Vulnerabilities

Some entities, like Darkseid, are powerful enough to ambulate and transverse through the Phantom Zone, and retain their abilities.

Phantoms

Strongly resembling wraiths or spirits, the bodiless phantoms roam the Phantom Zone involuntarily, attacking with little to no warning.

Though primarily insubstantial and virtually intangible, they are able to cut, rip, and even grab, their victims. (_Zod_) Only Raya's Crystal of El proved capable of driving them away. Not all prisoners of the Phantom Zone are wraiths, but they are the most dangerous.

Outside of the Zone, they have not been shown to have any substance; however, they are able to possess a host at will. Once they do so, the host body gains any abilities the phantom may have had in its original form. However, these powers vanish once a phantom leaves, or is forced out, of the individual they are possessing. (_Zod_, _Fallout_, _Bloodline_)

Phantoms can be forcibly removed from a host using a Crystal of El or a similar device, such as the red crystal.

Entrances

So far, there have been several ways to access the Phantom Zone.

The most common is a procedure through which the person is trapped inside a square crystal shard that has the faces of its victim(s) on it.

From the outside, it seems as if person trapped is somehow stuck within the crystal pane; however, from the inside, these constructs are more like a transparent room from which the person sealed inside can observe the outside world.

Once in space, the 'floor' of this construct drops, and the prisoner inside falls through a tunnel, eventually landing in the true Phantom Zone. Once there, any superpowers that the prisoner may have had are nullified, and the being is rendered mortal. The Phantom Zone is a desert-like wasteland where the sun never sets. It appears to have no indigenous lifeforms, either animal or plant.

It has what appears to be a river of blood flowing through it and rocky roads, as well as several caverns and caves.

Phantom wraiths roam freely, as do physical entities banished to the Zone.

Powers and Abilities

Kryptonians such as Clark, Kara and Zod lose their powers inside of the Phantom Zone. Once Kryptonians leave the Zone and come in contact with yellow sunlight, they regain their powers.

Time appears to have no meaning in the Phantom Zone. Kryptonians exiled to the Zone don't appear to age or die of natural causes, despite the harsh conditions.

Vulnerabilities

Some entities, like Darkseid, are powerful enough to ambulate and transverse through the Phantom Zone, and retain their abilities.

Phantoms

Strongly resembling wraiths or spirits, the bodiless phantoms roam the Phantom Zone involuntarily, attacking with little to no warning.

Though primarily insubstantial and virtually intangible, they are able to cut, rip, and even grab, their victims. (_Zod_) Only Raya's Crystal of El proved capable of driving them away. Not all prisoners of the Phantom Zone are wraiths, but they are the most dangerous.

Outside of the Zone, they have not been shown to have any substance; however, they are able to possess a host at will. Once they do so, the host body gains any abilities the phantom may have had in its original form. However, these powers vanish once a phantom leaves, or is forced out, of the individual they are possessing. (_Zod_, _Fallout_, _Bloodline_)

Phantoms can be forcibly removed from a host using a Crystal of El or a similar device, such as the red crystal.

Entrances

So far, there have been several ways to access the Phantom Zone.

The most common is a procedure through which the person is trapped inside a square crystal shard that has the faces of its victim(s) on it.

From the outside, it seems as if person trapped is somehow stuck within the crystal pane; however, from the inside, these constructs are more like a transparent room from which the person sealed inside can observe the outside world.

Phantom Zone bracelets originate from Krypton, where Jor-El created the Phantom Zone. They have been shown to be in the possession of the Disciples of Zod.

The bracelets are thrown into mid-air and then turn into a circular portal that then violently sucks their victim(s) inside. Once the victims are trapped, the portal closes and turns into a crystal, the shard then quickly flies into space.

Apparently the bracelet was specifically designed to Zod, as it has engraved the symbol of Zod around him.

When Brainiac arrived on Earth, his mission was to release General Zod from the Phantom Zone. He attempted to do this by manipulating Clark Kent into inserting the black crystal into the console of the Fortress of Solitude, opening a portal to the Zone.

This portal can be used as an exit and an entrance, as Clark tried to use it to send Davis Bloome and, by extension, Doomsday, to the Phantom Zone.

Like the Fortress of Solitude it creates, the Crystal of Knowledge has the ability to open portals to the Phantom Zone.

The crystal was somehow re-programmed to send Clark into the Phantom Zone. Lois Lane was touching Clark at the time, which resulted in the both of them being imprisoned. (_Bloodline_)

Both the Crystal of El and the Martian Crystal had the ability to trap in the Phantom Zone. Apparently, the Martian crystal and the first Crystal of El used by Raya and later given to Clark only worked on Zoners that did not have their corporeal form.

Somehow, Clark got a second crystal that did possess the ability to send corporeal beings to the Phantom Zone.

Exits External exits

Zod emerging from the Phantom Zone after Clark inadvertently opens a portal.

The Fortress of Solitude serves both to open entries to the Phantom Zone and to open exits from it.

On two occasions, Brainiac was able to use the Fortress to generate a portal to the Phantom Zone.

In Brainiac's first attempt, the wraith form of General Zod was almost able to emerge through this, sealed in the crystal square, before Clark prevented it by removing the black crystal that he had inserted in the Fortress' console.

Brainiac's second attempt was successful, and Zod was able to possess the body of Lex Luthor. It is not known if this portal could also have been used to exile someone to the Zone, or if the Fortress itself has such a capability.

Through the Crystal of Knowledge.

Chloe Sullivan was able to use her Brainiac-given abilities to re-program the Crystal of Knowledge to open an exit from the Phantom Zone for Kara and Clark while the crystal was powered by a frequency generator that Chloe had Oliver Queen steal from Tess Mercer.

Internal exits

The second way to escape the Zone is from the inside. Both gateways are designed by the House of El members.

Only a member of the House of El can operate it. This gateway transports the person activating it from the Zone to wherever they wish, but will also draw in any nearby people or phantoms.

Both Kara and Clark caused phantoms to escape when they opened the portal on separate occasions. Those transported appear on Earth in a flash of light. When Clark escaped, the exit appeared high in the sky, so he and the other escaped "Zoners" fell to the ground in a burst of energy that created craters wherever they landed.

The Altar has a master crystal key. Without it a member from the House of El can´t open the gateway.

When Clark destroyed the master crystal, it altered the time between the Zone and Earth.

Jor-El designed a secret 'backdoor' gateway out of the Zone, should he or his family ever be exiled there. When Clark was locked in the prison by Zod, Raya helped him to get out of Phantom Zone and showed him this gateway.

This door is located in the outside in the Phantom Zone and everyone can see it, but can not activate it. To use this exit, the blood of a member of the House of El was needed.

A second gateway designed by Jor-El's brother, Zor-El, was put inside a cave in the Phantom Zone in a secret location and only his family members knew about it.

When Kara was trapped inside the prison, she refused to use the gateway because she didn't want to make the same mistake Clark made when he was in the Phantom Zone and let prisoners out like before. However, when Lois was trapped inside, Kara agreed to open the portal so Lois could return to her world.

Prisoners

**Zoners**, a term coined by Chloe, pertains to the escaped prisoners and phantoms of the Phantom Zone. When Clark used the House of El gateway portal to escape, it seems that many have followed him back to Earth.

Some Zoners were phantoms, in other words they lacked a physical complexion, allowing them to possess the bodies of humans and apparently, even Kryptonians. They can be sent back to the Zone directly with the Crystal of El, as Clark did with Zod and Baern, without killing the host. Within a corporeal form, they demonstrate their powers.

On the other hand, others were never phantoms and retained their original forms, like Gloria, Aldar and Titan. None of them could be returned to the Zone with the Crystal of El, and had to be killed because there was no Phantom Zone bracelet around to trap them with.

At least four of the escaped Zoners, including Zod, have been shown to bypass or negate Kryptonian physical invulnerability to some extent (and it is imaginable that the Zone holds even more powerful entities). This feat may be related to their imprisonment in the Zone, or that since they are not from Earth and are so physically powerful themselves, they can inflict sharp and blunt force trauma on Kryptonian flesh.

**Kryptonopolis** is a city on Krypton. It became the planet's new capital, shortly after the city of Kandor was shrunken and stolen by Brainiac. Kryptonopolis was the largest city on Krypton after the capital, Kandor. Its famous Red Tower was one of Krypton's great architectural landmarks.

**Vathlo Island** is an island nation on Krypton which was not part of the planetary federation. Nevertheless, it had an advanced society. The majority of the populace seems to be black. Indeed, many of the black Kryptonians who survived the destruction of the planet, originally came from Vathlo.

**Argo City** is the name of a prominent Kryptonian city, home to Zor-El and his wife Alura, as well as their daughter Kara. When Krypton was destroyed, Argo was one of two cities to survive its destruction (The other being Kandor, which was shrunken and abducted prior to the planet's destruction).

Argo was flung into space on a solid chunk of the planet which miraculously remained intact. The inhabitants began to attempt to survive, using their still-working machines to produce food and oxygyn. However, the chain reaction that had destroyed Krypton had also done molecular changes to the rock which they were stuck on; it began to slowly transform into Kryptonite, which was poisoning the population.

**Bokos** — An island populated by thieves who outlawed honesty and legalized what were deemed crimes elsewhere. Bokos did not join the Kryptonian federation, but remained independent until Krypton died.

Prehistory

When the Scrolls of Rao were written, the Ruling Council decided that, should Krypton be destroyed, a chosen Kryptonian could rise on another planet and make a utopia. They hid all of their knowledge in the form of a crystal that was broken into three parts, creating the Stones of Power. The chosen Kryptonian journeyed to the planet Earth where he hid the stones at three different locations; this Kryptonian also came across a tribe of Indians known as the Kawatche and started a new prophecy on Earth about how he would return from the stars to save their world or send another chosen Kryptonian.

Dax-Ur was one of the greatest scientists to live on Krypton. He designed the Brain InterActive Construct, a self-aware, conscious supercomputer that could permanently run Krypton on a day-to-day basis without the need for manual labor. Dax-Ur then realized the destruction his creation could cause if it fell into the wrong hands and abandoned his designs without completing their construction. He fled Krypton, seeking solace on Earth, where he planned to study the effects that the planet's yellow sun had on various Kryptonian minerals.

In 1961, Jor-El traveled to Earth as a rite of passage by his father, and unwittingly fell in love with Louise McCallum and met Hiram and Jessica Kent. He left his memories, stored in a memory pendant, behind on Earth and returned to Krypton.

Jor-El and Lara met sometime after his adventures on Earth, and the two were married sometime before he became a member of the Ruling Council.

In 1966, a terrible war was fought against the forces of Black Zero, who succeeded in destroying the Kryptonian city of Kandor; among those killed were the wife and young son of Zod who, at that time, was a major in Krypton's military. During this time, the Council commissioned Jor-El to construct an Orb containing the DNA of Krypton's strongest (including Zod and Jor-El himself) with the intent of sending it to Earth so they would be resurrected if Krypton was ever destroyed. Kandor was re-built sometime after its destruction by Black Zero.

Years after the death of his wife and son, Zod rose to the rank of General, married Faora and began his plans to take over Krypton.

The War Early War

Zod was a strong believer in the old barbaric ways of Kryptonian society, and believed that his people had become weak and therefore needed to be dictated. So over the years as he grew in power, he gathered loyal disciples and forces that he would use in an attempt to overthrow the Ruling Council and conquer Krypton. When he believed that he had enough forces, Zod mounted an attack on Krypton, beginning a war with the Council.

After the war had been going on for some time, Zod had caused damage to the Council, so they asked Jor-El to create Dax-Ur's Brain InterActive Construct to aid in the war against Zod, using its extensive knowledge to help the Council defeat Zod. However, Zod learned of the creation of Brainiac and was able to corrupt it, making it an ally to him and his disciples.

During this time, Zor-El attempted to kill Jor-El, believing that his brother had stolen Lara from him. After his assassination attempt on Jor-El, he was disgraced as a scientist and became the operator for Kandor's mine. Zod used Zor-El's hatred of Jor-El against Krypton, and Zor-El joined Zod's efforts to take over Krypton.

Since Zod and Faora were unable to conceive children after trying for so long, they decided that, by using genetic engineering, they would create their own ultimate son. Zod and Faora gathered the DNA of the most violent Kryptonian species and fused them all together with their own DNA. They planned to send their "son" to Earth, where he would destroy the population, leaving the planet deserted so that, in case Zod could not rule Krypton, they would rule Earth as a family instead.

Zod gave major roles in the war to his two closest disciples, Aethyr and Nam-Ek, whom he would let make decisions on where their forces should attack. Nam-Ek and Aethyr often conversed with Zor-El, who would tell them of the Council's plans and where would be best to attack and weaken the Council.

Leading to Krypton's Destruction

Krypton began experiencing massive tremors during the war, and the Council asked Jor-El to investigate. Jor-El suspected that the tremors where caused because Zor-El was operating Kandor's mine (the last one remaining not in Zod's hands) at full capacity, mining too deep. When the Council questioned Zor-El, he claimed that, without the mine working at full power, the Council would not have enough resources for the war, and that the tremors were temporary and caused by the attacks suffered during the war. Convinced, the Council allowed Zor-El to continue operating the mine at the same capacity.

Zor-El, however, had a different agenda. A strong believer in Rao's prophecy, he believed himself to be the chosen Kryptonian who would rise on Earth and create a paradise. Because of this, when he realized that Zod was starting to fulfill the prophecy by ravaging Krypton, Zor-El decided that he would complete the prophecy by igniting the planet's core and destroy Krypton.

Jor-El and the Council eventually managed to apprehend Zod and most of his -El convinced the Council to destroy all portals leading to Earth in order to prevent the rest of Zod's followers from escaping through them. The Council and Jor-El destroyed Zod's physical body and placed his essence in the Phantom Zone, along with his wife Faora, leaving them with no escape unless they inhabited a Kryptonian vessel.

After Zod was captured, Jor-El learned about his association with Zor-El. He forced his brother to stop the dangerous mining operations and placed him under arrest by locking him inside the powered-off mine control room. Zor-El was almost finished with the ignition of the planet's core, so he commanded Brainiac to override the lockdown, allowing him to complete the ignition and escape.

Destruction

Zor-El made plans for him and Kara to flee Krypton before its destruction, but she found out about his ties with Zod and tried to expose him. Zor-El, with the help of his disciple Augo, tried to stop Kara, but she was able to notify Lara. When Zor-El tried to stop Kara, she pushed him into a cluster of hologram crystals, injuring him. Zor-El then erased Kara's memory and sent her away to Earth in a spaceship along with a blue crystal that contained his DNA, which could create a clone of him since his injury prevented him from traveling to Earth with also put Lara's DNA in the crystal for two reasons: Because of his feelings towards her, and to lure his nephew Kal-El to the crystal should Kara fail to complete her task.

After Kara contacted Lara, she warned Jor-El about Zor-El's plan to ignite Krypton's core. So they sent their only son Kal-El in a spaceship to Earth away from Krypton's doom. Sometime before Kal-El left Krypton, Zod and Faora had attached the genetic matter that was their "son" to Kal-El's ship.

Jor-El placed his assistant Raya in the Phantom Zone to escape while he and Lara went to try and stop Krypton's destruction.

After Brainiac began igniting the planet's core, he contacted Nam-Ek and Aethyr, and told them that Zod had indeed been placed in the Phantom Zone and that the only way they could release him was to locate the Stones of Power before Kal-El; otherwise, they would have to force Kal-El. The three of them were able to escape from Krypton in another spaceship, known as the Black Ship.

Shortly after they all escaped, Krypton's core eventually ignited, leading to the total destruction of the planet, killing billions of people, including Jor-El, Lara, Zor-El, and the Ruling Council.

Interplanetary Relationships

Krypton had noticeable relationships with other planets and galaxies, as it was one of the most powerful and advanced civilizations in the universe. Some planets saw Kryptonians as a cold and harsh race. Many other planets looked up to Kryptonians as god-like creatures whereas others would despise their power and greatly hate Kryptonians.

Some planets, such as Earth and Mars, had good relationships with Krypton, with Kryptonians traveling to Earth frequently via portals. These trips to Earth spawned many Kryptonian connections to Earth, including the birth of the Kawatche tribe and the occult interests in the Stones of Power by the witches Margaret Isobel Thoreaux and her disciples Brianna Withridge and Madelyn Hibbins. Kryptonians, benevolent or otherwise, saw Earth as a paradise due to the powers and abilities they gained under the planet's yellow sun; this caused Earth to become the prime conduit of Krypton's affairs. Martians also had a good relationship with Krypton, as the Martian Manhunter would often go to Krypton to aid his friend Jor-El, but some Kryptonians would look down on Martians as a lower species. The planet Almerac was a distant planet to Krypton, and their young would often be told stories about Krypton, in particular Kryptonian men and about how brave and gallant they were and many Kryptonian men were desired as mates by Almeracian women.

Education

Kara attended an educational facility with other young Kryptonians. It was a crystalline structure similar in design to the Fortress of Solitude. The building was destroyed during the war with Zod, after Zor-El planned for it to be attacked by Zod's army in Kandor. Both Kara and Augo narrowly escaped damage from the blast.

**All, The** (Post-Crisis) — A collection of artifacts created by the Cleric's people. The All served as links to colonists on hundreds of different worlds by imprinting the memories and goals of each colonist that it came in contact with.

**Bertron** (Post-Crisis) — An alien scientist who taught Kryptonians the science of genetic engineering. He was the creator of Doomsday and was eventually killed by his own creation.

**Birthing matrix** (Post-Crisis) — A technology developed by Kryptonians that allowed gestation of a fetus outside of the womb. Highly resilient and radiation-proof, the matrix is capable of surviving a journey through hyperspace. The matrix sent by Jor-El to Earth contained his son, Kal-El. It crash-landed on the Kent farm and opened, revealing the infant inside. Kal-El's matrix contained a holographic memory bank which contained all of Jor-El's teachings on his planet's culture and history which played itself back into Kal-El's mind, teaching him instantly about Krypton. That matrix is currently stored in the Fortress of Solitude.

**Black Zero** (Pre-Crisis) — A villain responsible for destroying Krypton; (Post-Crisis) — A radical off-shoot of the Kryptonian Clone Rights Movement. They were responsible for the destruction of Kandor and the start of the Clone War. Led by Ran-Z, it was their doomsday bomb that caused the eventual destruction of Krypton.

**Cleric, The** (Post-Crisis) — The mysterious Cleric belonged to a race of aliens that visited Krypton approximately two hundred thousand years ago. He preached the teachings of the Divine Deity and was responsible for the genesis of the Clone Rights Movement on Krypton. The Cleric established a ministry there, but left with a number of his supporters after the Great Purge. However, the genetic flaw introduced by Kem-L killed his followers. For thousands of years, the Cleric wandered the galaxy acting as guardian of the Eradicator. He was eventually captured by the slavers of Warworld and imprisoned on one of their prison asteroids. The Cleric remained on his prison until he encountered Superman, the last Kryptonian, who was on an extended exile from Earth. The Cleric handed over the Eradicator to Kal-El and then died, his mission done. He was buried on that prison asteroid. A projection of the Cleric from the Eradicator (now humanoid) in the Phantom Zone, revealed the true origin of the All and the Eradicator.

**Clone Rights Movement, The** (Post-Crisis) — A movement that began with the teachings of Sem-M on Krypton. It started as a pacifist movement, but developed over time into a major political force. Off-branches of the movement preferred to picket the Clone Banks and hospitals where Clones were used. Supporters of the movement were often referred to as "Clonies." Eventually, the Clone Rights Movement formed such a large force that they rebelled against the ruling authority and started a civil war called the Clone War. During this time, radical groups split off of the main movement; these included Black Zero.

**Clone War, The** (Post-Crisis) — A war between the Science Council and the Clone Rights Movement. The war was one of the deciding periods in Kryptonian history; it saw the end of the age of art and culture and the start of the age of pure, emotionless science. The war destroyed almost the total ecosystem and left the planet a scarred ruin until its death.

**Dev-Em** (Pre-Crisis) — A juvenile delinquent who was sentenced to orbit Krypton in a suspended animation capsule. His capsule was blasted out of orbit and eventually landed on Earth.

**Great Purge, The** (Post-Crisis) — When Kem-L wanted to eradicate alien influence from Krypton, he led a series of roundups and executions collectively known as the Great Purge. During this period (some two hundred thousand years ago), all alien life was eradicated from Krypton; the only being to survive the Purge was the Cleric. All evidence of the killings was concealed by hurling the bodies into the Phantom Zone. It was during this time that Kem-L created the Eradicator.

**Green Death, The** (Post-Crisis) — The name given to the characteristic radiation poisoning caused by Kryptonium to inhabitants of the planet Krypton. The fusion of the native elements of Krypton into Kryptonium had begun long before its eventual explosion, causing many people to die from radiation. The full extent was not publicly known; it was only the independent research of Jor-El that alerted him to the cause.

**Torquasm-Rao** — An ancient Kryptonian meditation technique.

**Torquasm-Vo** — An ancient Kryptonian martial art.

**Warsuit** \- A suit of Kryptonian powered armor from the post-Clone War period. One is stored in the Fortress of Solitude.

**Kem-L** \- Inventor of the Eradicator. A fanatical xenophobe.

**Sunstone Crystal** is a type of crystal used on the planet Krypton, both as a building material and as a form of computer system. The crystals are activated upon exposure to water, whereby they begin growing, sometimes forming structures. They may also take on the properties of other stones near them at the time they begin growing.


	6. Martians

As a race of shapeshifters, physical appearance has little meaning for Martians. The underlying psychological differences are what separated the peaceful Green Martians from the war-like Whites. White Martians have configured their physiology to reflect their philosophy, becoming a separate race from the Green Martians, and the Yellow Martians. their preferred form is that of angular, hairless humanoids with chalky white skin which often forms bony ridges or plates, giving them the appearance of armor. They have sometimes been seen to have a gaping mouth on their thorax and a horn on the same level on each side.

It was eventually retconned that the White Martians and Green Martians did not originally co-inhabit Mars together as was previously believed. In reality the green and white Martians were part of the same race, known as "The Burning". This race used fire to reproduce asexually and were belligerent to all. The Guardians of the Universe, fearing the ruthlessly and violently powerful Martians, genetically split the Martian race into two distinct species, white and green, preventing the asexual reproduction. They also gave these two new races an instinctive fear of fire to prevent either group from ever accessing their full potential. Also they altered their powers so one race could never completely overcome the other.

While the Green Martians were peaceful philosophers, the White Martians were savage warriors. A lengthy civil war between the two races ended when the few surviving White Martians were rounded up and exiled to the extra-dimensional "Still Zone".

White Saturnians

White Saturnians called _Koolars_ are descended from an underclass of worker clones created by ancient White Martian explorers. Green Martians cloned Jemm, Son of Saturn's people, the original Red Saturnians, from themselves, and the White Martians cloned the original White Saturnians from their own cells. The Reds were treated as equals by their creators, but the whites were treated as slaves by their masters. The enslavement of the white clones led to the civil war on Mars.

H'ronmeerca'andra

The three races of Ma'aleca'andra (the Martian name for the planet Mars) are directly responsible for the H'ronmeerca's (Saturnians). The Saturnians are the genetically modified descendants from the underclass Martian worker clones created by their ancient Martian explorers as they ran Martian colonies on the moons of Saturn.

Powers and abilities

they are superstrong, and has the power of flight. He is also a telepath, and possesses the ability to fire psychokinetic energy discharges.

Unlike Green Martians, Red Saturnians like cannot shapeshift, but they are capable of rapid cellular regeneration. Koolars, a subset of the White Saturnians, are indeed capable of shapeshifting like Martians. Koolars have also demonstrated the power to meld with inanimate matter.

Like Martians, all Saturnians are psychologically vulnerable to fire.

Powers and abilities

The green martians possesses a wide variety of superhuman powers, including superhuman strength, durability, flight, regeneration, self-sustenance, shape-shifting, intangibility, invisibility, telepathy, telekinesis, extrasensory input, and optic blasts.

They uses his power of shapeshifting for various effects, such as adopting human or monstrous appearance, elongating his limbs, growing to immense size, altering the chemical composition of his body, etc. His default form during JLA meetings and in public is a "human-friendly" version of his actual birth shape.

They can also phase-shift, becoming intangible to pass harmlessly through solid objects, or to phase through people and machines in order to damage them or cause pain. He can also render himself invisible, and he originally acted as an invisible hero or unknown "angel", helping those in need without revealing himself.

As a powerful telepath, they can both perceive others' thoughts and project his own thoughts. He often acts as a "switchboard" between the minds of his teammates in order to coordinate their actions. The extent of his telepathic abilities is great; several times he has connected his mind to the entire population of Earth. He also uses his telepathy for creating illusions, locating other sentient beings, controlling other's minds, manipulating memory, inducing sleep, travelling on the astral plane, transferring information to people directly, and creating brain blasts and mental shields.

They can absorb energy beams and waves. His telekinesis allows him to move objects with his mind, which he describes as "Martian mind-over-matter." He uses his telekinesis to manipulate, move, control, and levitate multiple objects, as well as to fly at high speeds and to create a telekinetic blast/push or a telekinetic shield. The inner valves and chambers in his air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to create strong hurricane force winds just by exhaling.

There eyes can project energy beams, known as "Martian Beams", the exact effects of which have varied in different decades from incendiary effects to concussive impacts to disintegration.

He has demonstrated regenerative abilities, once regenerating his entire body from only his severed head, but with great strain.

Weakness

One of their signature traits is his vulnerability to fire. Although it has been an element of the character since his earliest appearances, writers have depicted it with inconsistency throughout the character's long career.

In his earliest appearances, he was shown as having a weakness to fire while in his native Martian form. Over time, this was developed into pyrophobia.


	7. Searching for Kara, Faora and Kal-El

Harr-Zod Rell, Maxima-Rell and Shayera-Rell stood on the deck of their ship to see Krypton breaking apart. "What's happening?" Harr asked one of his men by a console. "Sir, by the looks of the readings Krypton is going to explode." the guy answered. "Why?" Harr said with a glare. "It seems that somebody destroyed the planets core causing the planet to become unstable." the guy said. "Okay, heres what I want you to do. Have all ships land and gather as many people as you can before heading to Argo. Is that understood?" he said loudly. "Yes Sir, Commander." they hurried to start evacuating.

"Head to my house." Harr ordered, which was followed through. When they landed they could see that there was a recent battle that happened not to long ago. Harr, Maxima, Shayera and several units of soldiers followed him. "Isa, Mother!" he said loudly to the empty room. Waiting to see if his family was here. "Harr!" Lily and Isa shouted, crossing the room to hug her son. 'Wow are mates mother and sister are smoking hot.' they both thought. "Where is Faora, Kara, Lara, Alura, Ursa and Kal! We need to hurry and leave before it explodes." he said urgently. "Harr Jor-El sent Kal to Earth." Lara while crying. Harr pulled her into a hug. "Its okay you will see him again." Harr said gently to Lara. "And the rest?" he asked. "Jor-El sent Kara to Earth to and she has her memories wiped clean." Alura said. Harr was beyond mad, that somebody dared take his woman. "And Faora!" all ready not going to like the answer, before turning to Ursa. "He sent her after Kara and Kal." she said quietly. Harr nodded his head and sighed.

"Okay, lets leave. Soldiers collect the DNA of the animals and bring the codex. I will not have them dying off." they soldiers went straight to the lab where they keep the DNA of animals. And then straight to the codex. They could see that there were hundreds of babies. And that they were from only a select few families programed to be warriors. "Get a ship with a Genesis Chamber and have the embryos transferred to the ship." the captain told one of his soldiers. Who nodded and hurried to contact a ship.

"Sir, we have the DNA and the codex. But there is a problem." the captain said to his commander. "And what is that?" asked a curiously Harr. The captain gulped before answering. "It seems that your father had hundreds of embryos from only a few families already being made." he said. On the other side he heard something being smashed that made him flinch. "Where are they now?" Harr asked. "I have them being transferred, but it seems that they are all warriors. That is what their job is." he said quietly. Harr sighed his stupid father had to play god. "Okay, once your done head to Aargo." Harr said before shutting the connection off.

"Sir!" on of his men called to him. Harr turned to the man to see him sad and angry. 'What happened to him.' he thought. "Yes what is it soldier?" he asked. "Sir, we don't have enough room for the rest of are people." he said sadly. Everything went silent when the soldier delivered the bad news. "Your wrong we should have enough." Harr said to the man. "Yes, but the losses we gained taking over some f the planets and the losses that happened on Krypton during the rebellion." he said. Harr was in shock that him and his father caused this. "Send them threw the portals." He finally said to his men. "We cant they are all closed." the soldier said back.

'Great, I have to find away to get the rest of my people off the planet.' he thought. "Okay, you guys are going to have to make a choice." Harr said to his men. A soldier stepped forward. "What choice Commander?" he asked. "The only way we can get the families off the planet is if some stay behind." Harr told them. "But what about the men that are left behind?" the same soldier asked. Harr sighed. "What I'm about to say will shock you, but I think it is the right choice." he waited until he had all of their attention. "We send you to the phantom zone." And suddenly everyone was yelling and asking questions. "Silence!" he yelled. Instantly there was silence. "I can get you guys out, because Jor-El made a back door for his family if they were sent there. But we need blood from the House of El. And there is only Kara and Kal and they were sent to some planet." He said to the group who were looking scared. "It may take some time to find them, but I will free you." he finally finished.

Soldiers in every ship were thinking about the decision to make. One by one soldiers made the decision to trade their place to one of the citizens. Many of the citizens were hugging and thanking the soldiers. Harr stayed at the group, they were loyal to Krypton. "Men you will not be forgotten, every Kryptonian will know your names. Some even will be named after you. Remember to stay alive and that always Krypton lives threw you. You are the idea that Krypton stands for." he finished. At once they all dropped to one knee and place their arm behind their back. Which was a salute of Krypton, they acknowledge Harr-Zod Rell as their leader.

With that Harr open the phantom Zone sucking his warriors into the prison. "Everybody board the ships and head to Argo." he said before ushering his family onto his ship. They barley made it out of Krypton before it exploded. "Brace for impact!" Harr yelled. As the force of the explosion rocked the ship from side to side, before it stopped. When they turned back there was nothing but empty space where Krypton once stood. Families were crying and hugging each other because they are alive, but sad because there home was destroyed.

'Krypton will be remade along with Dynali. Along with the moons that were destroyed with it. But first i will have to move both of my people away before somebody comes to check to see if the Kyptoians are dead.' "Okay, I want the Krpytoians on Argo and the Dynalians on Thoron. To pack up follow my space craft, were leaving. Different beings will come to see if we are wiped out. This will give up the element of surprise against are enemies Dheronians, Daxamites and the Kree." he told them with disgust. "Yes Bethgar." they answered before contacting the groups and getting them ready to leave. "We will find them!" he said strongly. To the group beside him, staring out into space.

Twenty-seven point one light years away three kryptoians landed on a planet called Earth during a meteor shower which was actually pieces of there home planet. On the way there there ships were downloading certain things about Earth for them to adapt. Kal-El wasn't really thinking about anything because Jor-El a artificial intelligence was putting certain things into the boys brain to make him lesson to him. Kara was thinking about finding Kal-El her cousin and giving him the crystal and about her lover Harr-Zod Rell. Faora was thinking about her lover slash brother and if he is alive.


	8. Justice League

Sixteen years later the group called the Justice League were standing in the middle of the Clones, U.S Army, Mutants and a group of women who stood watching to make sure things didn't get out hand. There was **Clark Kent the leader of the justice League, Kal-El or Superman** as the people of earth call him. Standing at 6'3", broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy dark brown (at times black) hair, fitting the description of "tall, dark and handsome." His physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. Wearing a blue low-collar long-sleeved shirt with a diamond-shaped, red-lined and yellow shield emblem with a red Mark of El in the middle on the chest with blue pants with red trunks, a yellow belt with a Mark of El buckle, a pair of red boots and a red flowing low-collar long cape with a yellow diamond-shaped, black-lined emblem with a black-lined Mark of El in the middle on the back. Due to Clark's conquering his inner doubts and fears and fully mastering his powers, he was bequeathed the suit by both Jor-El and Jonathan Kent.

Powers are Solar Battery Clark can, though sometimes passively and inadvertently, absorb and store solar energy emitted from Earth's yellow sun inside his body. This solar energy is likely stored within his cells for conversion into fuel for his superhuman powers and abilities, as this process is the core from which his other abilities manifest. Super Strength which gets stronger as he ages. Can lift planets. Clark can move any body part at super speed, and due to his supercharged brain, through his hyper-brain activity, he can think at a very fast pace, allowing him to read very fast and to retain great amounts of information all at once. Clark possesses a stamina phenomenally greater than humans. However long Clark can lengthily go without tiring, he eventually does need to rest or relax.

Clark is completely accurate in all of what he knows how to do, whether it be reading, playing sports, running, or throwing objects. This ability manifested over time. Green kryptonite and magic can impair this ability. Clark can leap extremely high distances, both vertical and horizontal, by combining his super strength with his super dexterity to perform highly accurate super leaps. Clark Kent can defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to levitate, hover, as well as fly at extremely fast velocities.

Clark is virtually impervious to harm. After this ability first manifested in Clark after he got hit with Lex Luthor's car (Although it may have been active before then and Clark simply never knew it as he was never in a position to be hurt badly enough for him to notice its existence), he became extremely resistant to harm through some mystical genetic aura that surrounds him. Much like his strength, speed and hearing, his durability capacity potential increases as he gets older and he has been said to be stronger than steel.

Although some metahumans get their power from kryptonite, Clark is often immune to them. Healing: Due to the remarkable effects of the yellow sun, he possess a regenerative ability. Clark can heal his body from virtually any wound instantly, as long as he is not exposed to green kryptonite. If Clark _is_ wounded due to the presence of green kryptonite, he heals automatically once it is removed. X-ray vision, Telescopic, Microscopic Vision, Multi-spectrum Vision, Heat Vision, Super Hearing, Enhanced lung capacity, Super Breath/Arctic Breath, Super-intelligence, Super-Memory, Multilingualism, Longevity- stops aging at adult hood and Precognition.

**Arthur "AC" Curry (born as Orin) or Aquaman King of the Ocean**. Is a tall, well built Atlantean, he is 6'2", weighs 213 lbs and has green eyes. He usually has short, medium blond hair. While in civilian clothing, he is mostly seen wearing orange and green clothing, like his costume. Wearing a customized wet suit that has an orange and green top with a hood. There are two variations of this top: one with sleeves and one without. He also wears green pants and shoes, a black snap-on belt, as well as has a small dagger saddled to his leg. His costume also features the outline of an "A" in green stitching upon his abdomen. Powers are Super breathing - can breathe underwater for extremely long, Telepathy – communicate underwater, Swimming at super speed, Super stamina, Hydrokinesis – controls water, Super strength – a little stronger than Superman in water, Super durability, Super leap, Healing factor instantly with water.

**Bartholomew "Bart" Allen or Impulse.** He has short blond hair, wore a red hoodie, a yellow shirt, yellow cargo pants, red running shoes and is constantly seen with his red-lightning bolted backpack. He is 5'11" and weighs 175 lbs. Super speed: Bart's chief ability is that he can run, exercise, react, or move his body at overwhelming superhuman speeds. Bart Allen can run faster than lightspeed, so he can run on water, catch bullets in his hand, pass through objects and is faster than Clark Kent, even when he was younger Clark still couldn't catch him when he was jogging backwards. Super stamina: Bart can run and exercise for a very long periods of time without getting too tired. Intangibility: According to Toyman's files, Bart can move fast enough to pass through solid objects. Super metabolism.

**Victor Stone or Cyborg. He** is a tall, handsome, young African American adult with strong features. He has black hair and brown eyes. Under his skin he has bionic implants to boost his strength. Gears are used in place of internal organs. His skull is mostly made of robotic parts. His eye has a hidden camera inside it that allows him to go through security files and to record what he's seeing. As Cyborg, he wears a silver high-tech looking vest with deep purple stripes that also has a hood and a dark gray shirt underneath that has blue stripes near the wrists. He also wears a belt with a silver buckle, black sweatpants and silver running shoes.

Powers are Super strength - Due to the bionics that make up the complexion in his legs and arms, Victor is able to lift heavy objects, and can throw humans around easily. He is also able to stun Clark, but not actually harm him. Super stamina - Due to the bionics that make up the complexion in his arms and legs, Victor can be physically active for long periods of time. Super durability - As a living cyborg, due to the cybernetics, Victor has an increased threshold for pain; he survived a direct collision with a car and seemed to be unphased after the accident. But he isn't entirely invincible; he does bleed. Technopathy - Victor can take and erase data from any computer system on earth; his left eye turns into a computer monitor to hack into systems. Energy projection - Victor can project blasts of energy from his hands this is shown visually as shockwaves coming from his hands.

**Bruce Wayne** is the billionaire owner and CEO of WayneTech who also secretly moonlights as the vigilante known as **Batman. **Is a tall, handsome and very muscular man with black wavy hair and deep black or brown eyes. Wears a gray Kevlar or maybe leather-made costume with black bands that run length wise along his sides from under the arms to his knees, a pair of reinforced black gloves and boots, the classic wing-like cape and a "bat" helmet very similar to that of the second batsuit, a yellow utility belt and a large bat mark on his chest that covered lot of his shoulders too.

Powers and Bilites are his Genius Intellect: Bruce's IQ is possibly well over 200: he is a brilliant, virtually peerless: detective, strategist, scientist, tactician and commander: he's proven to have one of the keenest analytic minds on the planet. Will-Power: He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "force of will". This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain and survive nearly death experience: also it allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. Peak Human Strength: Batman's peak human strength is enough to lift a man just with one hand, break brick walls with one punch, as well as take a man off of his motorcycle with a clothesline.

Peak Human Agility: His agility is so advanced that he can scale the city's rooftops in acrobatic manner, even without a grapple.. Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Batman commands a very powerful presence and his power of intimidation is probably his greatest weapon, that on which he build his career of crime-fighter. Even those who aren't afraid of metahumans like Superman fear The Batman. Expert Inquisitor: Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. He used this interrogation techniques on both the weapons dealer Saul as well as Intergang head Bruno Mannheim.

Expert Martial Artist: Wayne is well trained in multiple martial arts from any country of the globe. He is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known: perfectly capable to defeat a huge amount of enemies all by himself without getting tired. Wayne is widely a better fighter that Clark, since he's easily able to face him while under red sun radiation. Expert Acrobatat: Batman has proven capable of amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to perform amazing feats such as leaping high into the air. His extraordinary acrobatic skills are shown while he runs away from Prankster's guided projectiles carrying Joe Chill with him. Expert Marksman: Despite he shows to prefer hand-to-hand combat, Wayne is a very expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training: as a result of this he's got an unerring aim.

Detective Skills: He is capable of observation, forensic investigation, as well as inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition, however, is not a trait one can learn and it is one of Batman's most effective tools. Given the mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. Bruce was able to reveal, in less than an instant, that it looks like Superman is taken based on his reaction to the crowd. He is also able to do detective work and figured out Superman is an alien, linking him with the Kandorians and discovered some of his vulnerabilities in case he had to use it against him . Master of Stealth and Deception: Batman is able to disappear and reappear without anyone noticing. His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching the high security features without being detected . Another proof of his ability to deceive is given by the change of voice that makes between Wayne and The Batman, which, according to Babs sounds like "whiskey and cigarettes-and-razor-blades". Master Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. As a master strategist, Bruce shows to be able to create complicated tactics and to predict any possible variable of his plans at a master-planner level.

And equipment he uses is the Batsuit: Other than protecting Bruce from sustain massive and detrimental injuries to his body, his armored suit exchanges physical attribute and protect his body from both ice and explosions . Also his cowl is equipped with a com-link, much like Superman's blue-tooth ear-piece he uses when contacting Watchtower, so he can contact his partner Nightwing or Alfred while on patrol of Gotham. His cowl has white lenses within the eyes to give Batman an element of being non-human to those around him but also serves a purpose of given Batman through the use of advance tech connected to the cowl of visionary powers such as: Night Vision, Infrared Vision, X-ray, Telescopic and Microscopic Vision. The emblem on his chest can be used as a means to project artificial solar light (be it Red sun or Yellow sun radiation) against Superman. Utility Belt: Batman's belt is equipped with all sorts of devices and state-of-the-art weaponry to combat any and all situation The Dark Knight finds himself in. The most commons of those tools are: plastic explosives, nerve toxins, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, a re-breather, a medical kit and a signature boomerang-like gadget called "Batarang" Batmobile, Batwing/Batplane, Batboat:

**Oliver Jonas Queen **as well as the billionaire owner and CEO of Queen Industries, who also serves on the Justice League as a vigilante archer, **Green Arrow**. Oliver is 6'3" and 195 pounds. He has blond hair and brown eyes. As Green Arrow, Oliver masks his identity with a green and black leather costume. It brands a green 'G' on the belt and also has a hood and black sunglasses which contain a voice changer. His sunglasses have special electronic features, one of these features allows him to communicate with Watchtower.

Powers are Master Archer: Oliver Queen is extremely skilled archer. From the roof of Queen Tower, Oliver was able to hit the ornamental globe on the roof of the _Daily Planet_ building almost a mile away; not only did he hit the globe itself, but he was able to specify a location he wanted to hit in Borneo. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. He was able to hit a super powered Zod with a kryptonite arrow, despite Zod being as fast as Clark. Oliver is now skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. As a master archer Oliver uses a mechanical bow and crossbow he developed. Master Martial Artist: He is proficient in several forms of hand-to-hand combat including Judo, Kickboxing and Karate. He is also exceptionally athletic. He has shown a great amount of physical strength on several occasions. Although he seems to be limited by his human physical prowess, relative to metahumans, he's quite powerful amongst humans. Acrobatics: Oliver has displayed on many occasions that he is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and scaling rooftops as well as through parkour. Equipment he uses a bow and Normal arrow, Mini arrow, EMP arrow, Electric mini arrow, Grappling arrow, Kryptonite dart, Tranquilizer dart, Knockout Gas dart, Explosive arrow,Boxing Glove arrow.

**John Jones** (americanization of **J'onn J'onzz**) is the **Martian Manhunter**. John, in his true Martian form, appears as a humanoid creature with dark green skin and red eyes. John, in his true Martian form, appears as a humanoid creature with dark green skin and red eyes. In his Martian form, he wears a costume that consists of primarily purplish blue costume, with red accents, and a large red belt with a yellow buckle and x-shaped straps across his chest which has a yellow rock on the front and back of his costume. Powers are Super strength: John is incredibly strong; he can hurt other aliens, easily overpower and kill humans as well as metahumans, and lift extremely heavy objects. His strength is such that he can penetrate a Kryptonian's invulnerability. Super speed: John can move and maneuver or react at high hypersonic speeds. He can easily reach Mach 10, and is even capable of much faster velocities if need be, so called "re-entry speeds". While running or flying, John generally leaves behind a stream of red light. Invulnerability: John possesses a very high durability threshold; as such, he is highly resistant, and can withstand bullets, but aliens such as Kryptonians can hurt him. Flight: John can easily defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to hover, levitate or even maneuver in the air at will, apparently through some type of telekinetic field.

Shapeshifting: John can alter his mass, density and shape into virtually anything. His alien form is seen when Doctor Fate restores his powers and abilities. Heat blast: John can emanate heat through his palms, causing them to burn hot. Healing factor: John is very resistant, though he is far from being indestructible; as such, he can heal from virtually any wound by leaving Earth's atmosphere, otherwise it won't : John is inherently telepathic, and can enter a being's mind mentally and communicate with them. Memory manipulation: Super stamina: John has an elevated stamina; as such, he can maintain constant movement for long periods of time. Invisibility: John was able to become temporarily invisible during the fight against Icicle.

Intangibility: John has the ability to phase his body through any object or allow any object to pass through his body. Martian vision: John can shoot threads of fire from his eyes, and bolts of force causing damage greater than 1000 lbs of TNT, Infrared Vision, X-ray Vision, Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision, Telescopic Vision, and Microscopic Vision. Multilingualism: John proved to be fluent in many different languages. Skilled Hand-to-hand combat: John has proved to be highly skilled when it comes to fighting an opponent in hand-to-hand combat. Detective Skills: John works as a detective for the Metropolis Police Department.

**Carter Hall** was the leader of the Justice Society of America and the superhero known as **Hawkman**. Carter is a large, imposing man with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He is always seen with slight stubble on his face. While Carter is in civilian clothing, he usually wears a brown leather jacket. As **Hawkman**, his costume is composed of dark green leather pants, knee-high brown boots and a muscle cuirass (metal chest plate designed to look like a man's torso). He wears a golden harness that is attached to a pair of large gray wings, which allow him flight. In the center of the wing harness is a red-and-black hawk emblem. Carter also wears a golden helmet designed to look like the head of a hawk with large golden wings on either side. Carter carries with him, at all times in costume, a large spiked mace.

Powers are Reincarnation: Carter is cursed to come back to life again and again. Expert swordsman: Carter proved to be an expert swordsman: he was capable of using his mace in battle effectively against Slade blocking his slashing attacks and countering. Super strength: Carter possesses greater strength than that of a normal human. Flight: Carter is capable of flying at high speeds and altitudes. Invulnerability: He is more durable than a normal human. Super speed: While Carter does not possess speed equal to that of a Kryptonian, he is fast enough to deflect bullets.

**Barry Allen** or **Flash**. Looks like his younger brother. Powers: super speed, intangibility, superhuman agility. At a height of Six feet weighing one hundred and ninety-five pounds, strong blue eyes and blond hair. He wears a full body red suit with a white circle in the middle with a yellow lighting bolt. With yellow belt, boots and had little wings on each side of his head.

**Hal Jordan **or the** Green Lantern. **Stands at six feet and two inshes with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a full body suit that is black sleeves with white gloves and green in the middle with the symbol of a lantern. The bottom piece is black for the legs and green boots with a green mask for his face.

His Powers are Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. Kyle generally uses fanciful constructs in the shape of advanced technology. Force Field: The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds.

Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. Phasing: The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's willpower and the density of the object's molecular structure. It has also been cited that the wielder could pass through the fourth dimensional gap or dissemble their own molecular structure. Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback.

Invisibility &amp; Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Energy Twin: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by the Guardians or another ring wielder as a green, ghostlike image. Energy Absorption: The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example.

Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. Wormholes &amp; Spacial Warps: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. The Guardians established at least one known wormhole to Oa, which required the use of a power ring to enter. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. Time Travel: Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more willpower it takes. Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries; this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Green Lantern can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others.

Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Search Probes: A user was capable of sending probes through their Power Ring that were tasked with locating specific targets or individuals. Galactic Encyclopedia: The earlier rings worn by the Corps functioned as references for their users. Having the vast knowledge of the Oans to draw Translator: The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. Material Alteration: The Green Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Ring Duplication: Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. Each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery.

Emergency Beacon: A Green Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Green Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Green Lantern to another. This was one of the recent power ring upgrade features added by the Guardians of the Universe. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Mind Alteration: Though the ethics of mind tampering may be debatable, sometimes it is necessary. As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. Pocket Dimension: Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world. Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. The ring will refuse to take an action that would kill a being unless they are on Oa or with permission.

Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. Thought Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link. Levitation, Hope Symbiosis: When in the presence of a Blue Lantern Power Ring, a Green Lantern Power Ring gains a power boost, as well as allowing the Blue Lantern to fully utilize his or her powers. Compassion Absorption: Similar to other lanterns natural "purge" of certain Power Rings, the Green Lanterns' Power Ring has the ability to absorb energy of Indigo Lantern's.


	9. Criminals

**Then there was a group of humans that were transformed to have super human powers by the meteor rocks that came during the meteor shower from the planet Krypton when it was destroyed. And eniemes from Krypton and other plantes. **

Icicle- to control ice, a young, albino male of medium height. Unlike his father, he has glossy, white skin, pale red eyes, and light blond, almost white, hair that he wears in a fauxhawk style.

Tina Greer- could transform her body, long brown hair.

Van McNulty- human that once to kill meteor freaks, short dark brown hair.

Eric Summers- human that has a little of Clark's powers, short dark brown hair.

Ian Randall- can split his body to make a duplica, short brown hair.

Tim Westcott- can teleport, light brown hair.

Tommy lee- electrical powers, shirt spiky blonde hair.

Twins- can make shields, bald,

Tyler Mcknight- can control glass, short dirty blond hair.

Randy Klein- can transform into a shadow creature, short dark brown hair and eyes.

Nathan Dean- shriek powerful sound waves, short curly hair.

**Doomsday**\- is the Kryptonian side of **Davis Bloome** and the **child of Zod and Faora** and the nephew of Vala. His destiny was to kill the son of Jor-El. He is Zod's creation, using his blood, Faora's blood, as well as that of all of the monsters that lived on Krypton. Whenever Davis is stressed or angry, he starts transforming into a strong, muscular, angry, and powerful monster. He has gray, bony skin, red eyes, bony protrusions in front of his eyes and a small rock like chest with small claws on his fingers.

Reactive Camouflage - Doomsday can camouflage on any planet he is was placed in a cocoon and landed to earth. That cocoon broke and liquid started coming out and formed a little human boy. Reactive Adaption - Doomsday can adapt to anything that has harmed him, due to him being a Kryptonian creature. Green kryptonite has been a vulnerability to him, but Doomsday has absorbed it and never been vulnerable to it again. Super Strength - Doomsday can simply overpower and kill Kryptonians and quite likely possesses strength significantly greater than any other character in the show shown so far. Even in his human form, he can scarily overwhelm humans, crushing or snapping their bones.

Super Speed - His human form, Davis, possesses super speed roughly equivalent to a basic Kryptonian, however Doomsday was peculiarly frozen when Clark entered 'Clark time,' indicating he doesn't possess super speed in monstrous form or at least not as fast as Kryptonians. Super Stamina - Doomsday can run or exercise periods of times without even getting exhausted or tired. Healing Factor - Doomsday can heal brutal injuries he endures from substances that have come from his home planet. Clark has also brutally fought him until he got buried alive in the earth's surface. Doomsday then healed after the fight. Invulnerability - Doomsday's resistance to injury and attack is on the same level as Superman. He is impervious to weapons or substances that are from earth.

Super Leaps - Doomsday can launch himself across buildings. Longevity - Due to his reactive adaption ability, Doomsday can never really die, healing and resurrecting from anything. Kryptonian Sense - Doomsday has the ability to sense anyone who is Kryptonian. Like every Kryptonian, Doomsday was vulnerable to all forms of Kryptonite. His former greatest weakness was also Clark's greatest weakness.

**Cyborg superman**-evil counterpart to **Superman** with a robotic body designed using Kryptonian technology and genetics. His human name was Hank Henshaw.

The **Eradicator** was originally a 200,000 year old Kryptonian artifact and weapon, who later evolved to become a sentient, humanoid being with many, if not all, of Superman's powers. The Eradicator's body was created from the genetic template of Superman's, when Superman died at the hands of Doomsday, making him Kryptonian. Being that, the Eradicator possesses similar powers to that of Superman, such as incredible strength, speed, invulnerability, heat vision and flight. He also possesses ultra acute senses but to a limited degree. Being a program from Krypton, the Eradicator possesses extensive knowledge of Krypton, is extremely intelligent, as well as the ability to compute and process information at incredible speed. But what distinguishes the Eradicator from other Kryptonians is his ability to manipulate energy. Eradicator has vast energy manipulation abilities, ranging from being able to absorb, convert and release various forms of energy as powerful blasts from his hands or eyes.

**Joshua Walker- Doomsday**, human, Kryptonite bones.

**Bizarro**, or **Bizarro Clark**, was the last and possibly most dangerous Phantom wraith that escaped from the Phantom Zone. He was accidentally created in a laboratory on Krypton and was later discarded and sent to the Kryptonian prison by Jor-El and Martian Manhunter. When exposed to strong levels of sunlight, Bizarro's skin became a gray stone-like substance and broke away when exposed to more direct levels of sunlight, revealing chunks of what appeared to be bright green flesh. He had the same powers as Clark.

**Kryptonite Absorption** \- The imperfect duplication of Clark's powers gave Bizarro the ability to absorb and metabolize the radiation of Green kryptonite in the same manner that normal Kryptonians absorb yellow sunlight. The metabolization of kryptonite is probably a continuous process rather than an abrupt one, given the fact that Bizarro's flesh appeared green after absorbing large amounts of green kryptonite. Bizarro showed himself capable of absorbing massive amounts of this radiation which, one can assume, fuelled his powers in a similar way to how Solar energy fuelled Clark's. Nevertheless, the energy absorption was depicted as somewhat overwhelming for Bizarro in contrast to Clark's harmless absorption of yellow sunlight implying that Bizarro is able to derive more energy from it. Furthermore, the absorption process seems to require a certain proximity to kryptonite but no direct contact. In Persona, he stated that the absorption process is at least largely involuntary.

**Winath**, a planet described by Garth Ranzz, one of its inhabitants, as being like a "hunk of mud". Garth has the appearance of a human, and has the power of generating and manipulating electricity. It is not clear if his abilities are common to his species or if, like his comics counterpart, he acquired them somehow.

**Titan** was very large, though not obese, as he was made up of mainly muscle. He was a fighter who was dedicated to combat. A Kryptonian tattoo on his right arm implied that he seemed to embrace the way of the warrior and was "enhanced for combat". Titan looked human and wore dark colors, usually green, brown and black. He has light blue right eye and brown left eye. On his right arm, Titan carried a retractable bone spike which he would use to skewer his defeated victims.

**Super strength**: Titan's strength was roughly equivalent to an adolescent Kryptonian. He was strong enough to defeat meteor freaks without difficulty and his attacks could easily draw blood from Clark and cause him great pain. **Invulnerability**: Titan was very durable, almost indestructible. Clark Kent was the only one who actually hurt him. **Super stamina**: Titan could take part in battles and other strenuous action for very long periods of time without getting tired in the process. This becomes noticeable when he is still going even after getting brutally attacked by Clark, as well as being impaled by his own bone weapon. **Bone spike**: Titan possessed a retractable bone skewer on his right arm that he used to impale his defeated victims. The spike was strong enough to pierce his otherwise-invulnerable skin and bones.

**Aldar** was a massive, physically imposing entity. He was tall, had brown skin, short hair and was heavily muscled. His most prominent feature however were his eyes, strange and alien, with small slit pupils and bands of orange yellow and black. He also had prominent, dirty, sharp teeth. He wore dark, drab colors and his clothes were shredded. He sported black gloves, the remnants of a black shirt, a black belt, pants,and boots. **Super Strength** \- Aldar possessed an extreme level of strength, at least superior to a 19 year old Clark Kent, super speed,stamina and durability.

**Baern** became a phantom wraith after his was stripped of his physical body. Baern was a being made up of immense energy, who claimed to have destroyed his entire civilization alone. While possessing a human form, he was able to absorb vast quantities of nuclear radiation, project destructive energy blasts, and demonstrated enhanced strength, speed and durability in the Kryptonian range. **Energy projection and absorption** \- Baern is an energy-based being, and can shoot blasts and waves of energy that can vaporize and eviscerate beings like humans instantly.

**Baerk-**

**Parasite**-purple skin, absorbs powers and appearances.

**Zibarro**\- a copy of Bziarro.

**Doomsday-Project Cadeums- altered superman DNA**, white hair, two bones on each shoulder, three on his chin, bluish skin,

**Doomsday-Ultimate soldier**\- white hair, green skin, three bigger spikes on his shoulders, two on his chin, dark skin.

**Doomsday**\- arms covered in bones, grayish color.

**Doomsday-** white spiky hair, three spikes on his forearm, four on his elbow, one large bone on each shoulder surround by smaller ones, several bones underneath his chin, dark green skin.

And there were the clones from the Orb that was created by Jor because the council wanted some people to survive the destruction of Krypton.

Zod- short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing dark clothing.

Nam-Ek- seven feet tall with dark brown skin with no hair and green eyes.

Aethyr- long sikly black hair and dark green eyes.

Vala- sister of Faora. Long brown hair and honey brown eyes.

Faora- She had short dark hair that framed her face as she walked forward. She had the deepest and most amazing set of blue eyes, as well as a super sleek bodysuit. It was wrapped around her delicious curves, with large and luscious breasts.

Thara Ak-Var-

Laura- El-long blonde flowing hair with brown eyes.

Alura-El- a older version of Kara.

Coats- short wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

Basqat- dark skin with a thin layer of hair on his head with dark eyes.

Alia- long black hair and dark grey eyes.

Jor-El- whitish blonde hair and navy blue eyes.

Aora, Kolem, Kirta, Jmanar, Tmanar, Aygo, Yrsa and countless others

Then there was the Army, Marians, air force, National Guard and countless other forces that came to put a stop to them.

And the last of them were the group of women that stood to keep the humans alive.

Argent has silver/light gray skin and spiked, black hair with red bangs. Her dress is black up until her waist, where she has a red skirt with black stripes. She also wears long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. Argent has a small 'A' tattoo on her chest, and her eyes are red with black pupils. All in all, Argent loves the color black. Red plasma-energy manipulation, Flight at superhuman speeds, Resistance to sudden change in air pressure and altitude.

Sara Lance is the daughter of Dinah Drake and Starling City police captain Quentin Lance. She is the younger sister of Laurel Lance. She has green eyes and blond hair. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced), Stick Fighting, Archery: Although specializing in use of a staff that can separate into two sticks, Sara shows expertise with a bow the times she uses one. Multilingualism: Fluent in English, Chinese and Arabic. Acrobatics. Sonic Device: A handheld non-lethal Sonic weapon used to disable large groups of people. It overwhelms the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and is also capable of shattering glass. Expandable Baton: As The Canary, she uses a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff.

Lydea Mallor is the daughter of Lyrissa Mallor. She has shadow-manipulating abilities. She has blue skin and black hair. Talokite Physiology: As non-terrestrial being, a Talokites body chemistry is different from that of a normal human, providing them with different physical attributes, such as the ability to exist in the vacuum of space longer than a normal Manipulation: Lydea Mallor has the ability to create and manipulate darkness.

Shifter she has yellow eyes, white skin and eyes. Metamorphosis: Shifter can transform herself into any animal being that she can imagine.

Thea Queen- half sister to Oliver Queen. Dark green eyes and brown hair. Same abilites as her brother.

Gwen Stacy or Hobgoblin- pointy ears and blond hair.

Jessica Drew or Spider girl-long black hair.

Helena Bertinelli or the Huntress

Betty Kane or Hawkfire

Kate Kane or Batwoman

Kathy Kane or Batwoman

Kitrina Falcone or Catgirl

Babarba Gordon or Oracle-Her hair slowly gained color, a nice red. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, and she had a nice body. Full breasts with a black top, a flat stomach, and shapely hips, with toned legs in a long black skirt. A pair of glasses and high heel shoes appeared.

Jayna- has hazel eyes and the same coloured hair as her brother, though she has a pink streak in hers and a pink flower on top. Jayna wore a black, strapless top with a purple tank-top underneath. She also wore a black, studded choker with a metal heart hanging off of it. Limited telepathy, animal shapeshifting.

Mia Dearden, also known as Speedy, is a martial artist being mentored by Oliver Queen. Has long dark hair and eyes. Powers are Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Before her training with Oliver Queen, Mia was an exceptionally good fighter. She was quite nimble and fast. After training with Oliver, she was able to not only sneak up on him. Master Archer: Because of being trained by Oliver Queen, Mia has become an extremely skilled archer. Seduction: Before she was Oliver's protege, she was a forced prostitute, she had to use elements of persuasion to earn enough money to please her handler.

Viper- green hair, vibrant green eyes, long legs and a shapely ass.

Barda- granny googness female furies, long black hair, deep blue eyes, toned stomach.

Harriet- She has long brown hair, a toned body, and has a claw located on her right arm that is powered by kryptonite. Super dexterity, furability.

Dr. Doris Zuel or Giganta- forest green eyes and a fiery red hair. Size Alteration: Ability to increase her size from roughly 6'6 to several hundred feet in seconds. Superhuman Strength: Above average in normal form, superhuman when gigantic. Superhuman Durability: Her durability is higher than an average woman but it is not superhuman until she begins growing. Genius Level Intellect: Giganta is also a brilliant scientist who now retains her full intelligence at any size from normal to maximum.

Lorena Marquez or Aquawoman- brown hair and eyes. Unique Physiology: Following the sinking of San Diego, Lorena's DNA was fused with that of Aquaman, granting her a highly efficient biology. Amphibian: Aquagirl has the ability to breathe underwater. Like Aquaman, Lorena has gills, which enables her to extract oxygen from water, while simultaneously eschewing carbon dioxide. Superhuman Durability: She also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing her to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for normal humans.

Enhanced Strength: Due to her underwater training as well as her toughened muscles her strength has been enhanced beyond human means. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): She was trained by Aquaman in basic combat as well as being tutored on the go. Investigation: Lorena Marquez has a keen deductive mind, a quality that earned her the respect of Aquaman. Swimming: Despite being an adept swimmer, after being sunk and changed by Sub-Diego she has been able to swim in underwater combat and keep up with the likes of Aquaman, Mera and Aqualad. Weaponry: Lorena has used an Atlantean trident since joining the Teen Titans and has grown proficient in it's use.

Jennifer Walter or She-Hulk- green eyes, brown hair.

Lyra- genetically engineered daughter of Thundra and Hulk. Dark red hair and green eyes.

Thundra- red hair amazon with green eyes. Mother of Lyra.

Sif- a warrior asgardian. Long sikly black hair and brown eyes. Asgardian Physiology: Sif possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Superhuman Strength: Like all Asgardians, Sif is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian female. At her peak, Sif is able to lift about 30 tons. Superhuman Speed: Sif is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Sif's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her.

Superhuman Durability: Sif's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high calibre bullets without sustaining injury. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Sif's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Sif is actually much heavier than she appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to her physical strength. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Sif ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Asgardians aren't completely immune to ageing, as some other god pantheons are.

Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's resistance, Sif can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures can fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones can heal within a few days. However, she isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs.  
The extent of her ability heal appears to have limits, as she does possess various scars from previous battles. Instant Teleportation: Sif has, by birthright, the power to transverse time and space, and travel faster than the speed of thought by piercing the fabrics of Infinity and travel to any destination she chooses. Sif can also use her enchanted sword to teleport herself to other dimensions beside Earth and Asgard.

Brunnhilde- a Asgardian. Long blond hair and blue eyes.

Circe- Amazon sorceress. Dark purple hair, violet eyes, flat stomach, toned ass and shapely ass.

Iris West or Flash- red hair and brown eyes. From a Alternative realty.

Lashina- granny goodness female furies. Blue eyes and black hair. New God Physiology,Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Speed, Steel Charged Whips: Electrically charged steel whips that can extend, retract and wrap around targets.

Mary Batson or Ms. Marvel- five six with blue eyes and brown hair. Powers are Divine Empowerment - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. Accelerated Healing, Clairvoyance: The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. Divine Grace: Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. Eidetic Memory, Magic Resistance, Enhanced Intellect: Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including:

Language, Tactics of War, Mathematics Flight: The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. Healing: The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or oneself instantly. Indomitable Will: An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. Invulnerability, Self-Sustenance: The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. Superhuman Speed: The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Strength, Teleportation: The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. Transformation: The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six.

Claire Selton- her red hair was a deep shady of flaming red. Her eyes were a burning orange color, C-Cup breasts that were constrained in a nice top. Her flat stomach offset everything as well and her hips were perfectly curved. She had a shapely rear end. Code name Volcana.

Rose Wilson- Her silvery blonde hair extended down past her back. Her blue eyes shined with a hint of malice and also a hint of mischievousness. The body suit was half black and half orange as it wrapped around her tight form. The material stretched over a pair of C-Cup breasts that stood high and firm and looked pretty good on her figure. She stepped over, as Harry appreciated that she had a rear to die for.

Priscilla Kitean-Voodoo- dark silky hair hung down her face and her brown eyes burned with seduction and desire. A thing transparent robe clung around her ample assets. Her chocolate skin was on display as she slipped off more of the robe. She wore a nice blue bra that her juicy orbs threatened to spill out from. Her flat stomach showcased subtle muscles that watered the mouth of any man who locked eyes on it. The blue thong was slowly teased to each side of the crowd, which showed her ample ass, Red Martian

Bette Sans Souci, Plastique-redhead woman with short hair and smoldering eyes, she wore an expression that dripped with the utmost of seduction. She wore a red top and shorts that showed off her amazing legs, along with a pair of red boots.

Barbara Anne Minerva, better known as Cheetah-red head woman smiled. She had fury tail.

Alicia Baker-long blonde hair and brown eyesm stature was silm and delicate, expressive face. Power to telepotate, weakness lead.

Carly Meadows is one of the members of the Weather Girls. Powers are heat and fire.

Tempest Drake- weather and wind.

Tyler Crenshaw- power cold and ice

Sarah Conroy- dream manipulation.

Mary Pierson- control electricty

Andrea Rojas- Angel of Vengeance- Andrea Rojas is tall and athletic, with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. When in civilian mode, she wears her hair in a ponytail and wears glasses.

When operating as the "Angel of Vengeance", she wears a long dark leather double tailed trench coat with red insides, black leather pants, high laced boots with spikes on the sides. She also wears a crimson t-shirt, two black leather climbing gloves and a silver spiked bracelet. She wears a black belt, with a metal skull shaped buckle with two swords in an X-shape under it.

She also wears a mask that reaches from her forehead to nose and covers the top of her hair and surround her eyelids in black makeup. Andrea has stated that while in disguise, she swaps her glasses out for contact lenses. Super leaping, stamina invulnerability, enhanced speed, super strength.

**Buffy Sanders- vampire, super strength, healing, super speed, longevity, super smell, power leech, infectious bite.**


	10. The rest

Kyla Willowbrook was a lovely Native American girl and member of the Kawatche tribe. She was a "skinwalker" with the ability to transform into a wolf. with brown eyes, a somewhat dark complexion and long, black hair.

Atlee-Dark hair and bright violet eyes, her amazing DD-Cup breasts, her thin waist, shapely tight ass, and long legs. The power to control the ground.

Sayra or Emerald Empress-a green crown resting upon her head. She had shimmering green hair that went down past her back to her mid-ass area. She was wearing a tight one piece suit and her D-Cup breasts strained against the fabric of the outfit and it tightened around her body. Her long legs extended down to the ground, and they were curved and muscular. She wore a pair of emerald green thigh high boots which caused her to be a bit taller than she was. Her flat stomach was exposed.

Ayla Ranzz or Lighting lass-hair was red and cut rather short. She wore a skin tight bodysuit that wrapped around her nice features. Bright blue eyes.

Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy-Long red hair touched her breasts, which were only covered by a pair of green leaves. Her skin was a nice shade of green as well. Her eyes flickered open, green eyes, burning with lust. She had a flat stomach and long delicious legs, that stretched for miles. Another leaf barely covered her center.

Caitlin Fairchild- A tall redhead, bright blue eyes, redhead's hair extended down past her shoulders now. Her breasts threatened to bust out of her top and she shot up about a foot at least. Her stomach muscles were tight and toned, and her legs might have accounted for the majority of her height as they were long and shapely, with the right combination of being muscular and sensual.

Helena- longer dark hair and was a bit shorter, under six feet tall, maybe about five nine or five ten. She had more of a lithe frame but she was gifted in the chest area as well. She had green eyes. Project Batwoman- batman and catwoman.

Megan- clone of Batman and catwoman. Long dark hair with a lithe frame and light green eyes.

Selina Kyle or Catwoman. Dark hair framing her face. It was shoulder length, framing her face with bright green eyes staring at the wall. She had standard prison attire, drab, and grey, nothing really that outlandish. One could only barely see a hint of her tantalizing breasts, her amazing ass, flat stomach, and long gorgeous legs.

Free Running/Acrobatics/Stealth: Selina is able to jump from rooftop to rooftop, she was also able to sneak into Wayne Manor, the only person who sensed her presence was Bruce Wayne. Skilled Thief: Due to years of living on the streets of Gotham City, Selina has developed the art of thieving.

Megan Morse (americanization of M'gann M'orzz) is Miss Martian, a super-powered alien from the planet Mars. She appears as a pretty Caucasian teenage girl with long dark red hair, bright blue eyes and freckles. In her true Martian form, appears as a grotesque, noseless seven-feet-tall, thin humanoid creature with white pale skin, long limbs, a hunchback, pointed claws and tooth, red eyes and an oval skull. in her true Martian form, appears as a grotesque, noseless seven-feet-tall, thin humanoid creature with white pale skin, long limbs, a hunchback, pointed claws and tooth, red eyes and an oval skull.

Soranin Natu a green Lantern, with dark hair.

Katma Tui a green lantern

Arisia a green lantern with blonde hair.

Jade or Jennifer-Lynn Hayden a green lantern, green skin, black hair and green eyes.

Carol Danvers a member of the sapphire lantern, dark jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her tight blue t-shirt wrapped snugly around the top half of her body and it was an older shirt, faded, but it was good for casual wear. It rode up a tiny bit to show her taut and toned midsection. The black skirt she wore showcased a dazzling pair of legs.

She wore a purple headpiece on the top of her costume. The top half of her costume was absolute cleavage, with only small strips covering the naughty bits of her breasts, also purple. There was material at the crotch that parted at her thighs, showcasing her smooth legs. She topped off the outfit with a pair of thigh high boots. The most alluring part was the sapphire that acted like a belly ring on her midriff.

Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel- half Kree, five eleven, blue eyes and blond hair. Black suit with a eight point star, with two stripes on both sides of the star. Powers are molecular control, energy absorption, photonic blasts, containment immunity, flash precognition, flight, super strength, speed, stamina, durability and agility.

Karla Sofen or moonstone- blue eyes and blond hair. Red and black suit of Captain Marvel. Powers are photokinesis, intangibility, molecular control and flight.

Mys Nola or the White witch. Was born on Naltor, a planet where people are born with the power of precongnition. But she didn't have it. She had long white hair.

Tinya Wazzo or Phantom Girl. A striking girl with midnight black hair entered the room. She had bright blue eyes and high cheek bones, along with rosy lips. She was wearing a white outfit that once again clung to her body, showcasing her ample breasts. Her ass was heart shaped and she had long striking legs. She had a look of innocence that was also combined with a look of mischievousness. She's the daugther of Winema Wazzo the presdient of the united planets. She was born on Bgtzl with a strong phasing power.

Salu Digby or Shrinking Violet. Was born on Imsk and possed the natural ability to shrink down to a microscopic size. She had black with a little purple and pale blue eyes.

Nuru or Dream girl- She had long silvery white hair that fell to her back and shimmered for all to see. A tight white top wrapped around her amazing DD Cup breasts, her stomach was nicely toned. And her white pants were equally as tight, fitting her lower body like a glove and there was a subtle pattern of clouds embroidered into them, her ass was extremely shapely and drool inducing.

Luorn or Triplicate Girl-a very attractive female with short brown hair that framed her face then fell down to her shoulders, her eyes were an exotically striking purple.

Imra or Saturn Girl. She had long flowing blonde hair that shined in the moonlight and blue eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight white body suit that clung to every single curve of her body. Her breasts were rather healthy looking at about a D-Cup and her long legs stretched for miles. A healthy, fit ass that was an enticing sight for anyone that saw her from behind. Has the powers of Telekinesis and a Telepathy.

Rachel Roth, also known as Raven, is the newest member of the Teen Titans and a protege of Zatanna Zatara. From New Earth. Same powers as Raven in the teen titans.

Raven's superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. the belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet. On her forehead, she has a red and black bindi, that she was born with. She is seen to be very pale skin.

White Raven is a special form that Raven has assumed under unique circumstances, four times throughout the series for multiple reasons. White Raven is Raven's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity to fight, and thus free herself of the consuming evil influenced by her interdimensional-demon father.

Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing it's shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white.

Telekinesis: Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self.

Solid Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on.

Dimensional Travel: Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self.

Empathy: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self.

Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets.

Above-Average Physical Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the fivesome, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficent hand-to-hand fighter, having received at least some degree of physical training.

Multilingualism: Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit.

Magic: Though only occasionally used, Raven has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, books and scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals.

Dinah Laurel Lance is the alter-ego of the superheroine Black Canary. As the Black Canary, Dinah has blonde hair and a slender build. Her costume is composed of a black leather bodice, leather jacket, fishnet stockings and leather boots. Rather than wearing a mask to cover her face, Dinah wears black and yellow make-up that somewhat resembles feathers.

Sonic scream: Black Canary has a subsonic scream which generates a powerful sound wave, which can disintegrate arrows, shatter glass and knock people unconscious. Super dexterity: Black Canary is quite agile and mobile in her movements, as she has shown to be able to do flips and jumps easily. Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Dinah is a very talented hand-to-hand combatant and fighter are the powers she has.

Courtney Whitmore is the teenaged protégé of the The Star Spangled Kid who became a super-hero member of the Justice Society of America known as Stargirl. Courtney is an attractive, young teenage girl. She has long blond hair, blue eyes and a slim build. While in civilian clothes, she is usually seen wearing white, red, or blue: a combination of her costume's primary colors.

In the guise of Stargirl, she wears a fabric costume, with leather shorts, very similar to her mentor, The Star Spangled Kid's costume. Her costume is navy blue, adorned with stars on the chest and sleeves, with red gloves and a red belt. To hide her identity, Stargirl wears a blue leather mask that covers the top part of her face. She also carries with her the Cosmic Staff. She has no powers herself but the Cosmic Staff allows the following: Teleportation - Courtney used the staff to teleport herself, Carter Hall and Oliver to the Watchtower. Energy projection - She could manipulate and blast energy with the staff. Flight - She was able to defy gravity while fighting Icicle in Watchtower, only landing when he hit her.

Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of the world's greatest magician, John Zatara. Zatanna is an attractive young woman with long, straight black hair and blue/gray eyes. When she uses her magic or casts a spell, her eyes glow a bright blue color. Zatanna's civilian clothing usually consists of a black leather jacket with either a dark red or black shirt underneath and dark colored pants or a miniskirt. She was wearing a button up white top, and a black bottom that was essentially a pair of extremely tight short shorts, over this she had on a black tail coat. She wore fishnet stockings that showcased her delicious legs, she topped off the outfit with a nice pair of boots.

Powers are Magic: Zatanna possesses the ability to control magic. At first, her abilities were limited to granting a person's wishes of whatever that person most desired at the moment. However, her ability to grant wishes only works on others: it does not work on herself. After finding her father's spell book, Zatanna's powers were increased and she learned that, by speaking words backwards, she could conjure spells. Teleportation: During her first appearance, Zatanna was able to appear and disappear by thought. Telekinesis.

Shayera Hall or Hawkgirl. Has dark brown eyes, long dark hair and her features are delicate and soft. She wore a yellow and green sleeveless tunic that exposed her arms, as well as bronze bracelets on her arms. She wore a bronze helmet shaped like a hawk's head. She also had massive brown wings that allowed her to fly.

Mia- clone of Hawkgirl and Flash.

Raya had a fit physique, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lori Lemaris is a mermaid from the city of Tritonis. Long red hair and a green tail.

Lenora Lemaris a mermaid and sister to Lori.

Artemis, the General of the Amazonian Army. She had deep red hair that flowed down past her shoulders. She had blue eyes that were alluring and amazing. The top half of her garment wrapped around her tightly, showcasing her amazing bust, along with her flat and toned stomach and muscular legs. She held a shield and then a bow over her shoulder.

Gloria was an alien Zoner from a plant world. Chiorokinesis to control plants, super strength, reproduction.

Isis is the Egyptian goddess of love, life, healing and the underworld. She was trapped in an amulet by Set for centuries, until she possessed Lois Lane. Super strength, siper speed, flight, telescopic vision, super intelligence, telekinesis, telepathy, engery prijection, magic, empathy, longevity. Cat eyes.

Aphrodite Goddess of love- long curly blond hair, violet eyes, long legs, a flat toned stomach, shapely legs.

Hestia goddess of the hearth- auburn hair and brown eyes.

Athena goddess of wisdom- dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Hera Queen of Olympus- long golden hair and light blue eyes.

Amphitrite Queen of the Seas- long black hair and dark blue eyes.

Tethys Queen of the Ocean- mother of Amhitrite. Long brown hair and sea green eyes.

Rhea Queen of the Titans- mother of Hera, long golden hair and light blue eyes.

Indy- clone of Chloe, turned into Brianiac.

Princess Laethwen is part of a six inch high alien race called the Katarthans that crash landed on Earth long ago. Her people settled in the Amazon rainforest in Brazil building a tiny city of Morlaidh. She was the height of six inches before she was turned to a regular height with yellow skin, red hair and eyes.

Princess Sarah or Aquagirl- daughter of Aquaman. Short blod hair and green eyes.

Queen Julianna of Nova Roma- Silky black hair, dark blue eyes, a light chocolate complexion, high cheekbones, a flat stomach and supple breast. Control lava.

Princess Amara- dark hair and can control lava.

Princess Hila a Siren, sister to Mera.

Amaya of house Amethyst, a princess of Gemworld. Can wield magic with long blonde hair and dark eyes.

Princess Koriand'r or Starfire. As is typical of the Tamaranean race, Starfire has green eyes with no whites or visible pupils. With _a long mane of red hair flowing down past her back, along with shining orange skin, gorgeous plump lips, large high breasts, long muscular legs. Her ass that was absolutely to die for. And flat and stoned stomach._

_Tamaranean Solar Absorption: Starfire's alien physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy, for various purposes. Such as: _

Flight:_ Which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair. Starfire has also been seen traveling in space. She may be able to do this by sustaining herself in space or she can absorb solar energy and create a force field that lets her breath in it. _Starbolts: The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the alien Psions granted her the ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". _Ligustical Assimulation: She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. Invulnerability: Starfire is inpervious to most kinds of damage. Superhuman Strength: Starfire possesses superhuman strength-the uppermost level of which is not known as yet, but it is well over the level of her teammate Cyborg's strength who can lift/press at least 15 tons._

Princess Komand'r or Blackfire has orange skin and purple hair and eyes.

Princess Donna Troy or Wonder girl.

Queen Maxima of Almerac, she was a regal looking alien, tall and beautiful. Red hair went down to her shoulders and framed her face in the most alluring manner possible. She was amazing, she was beautiful, and she was quite frankly extremely dangerous. Her red hair stretched down past her shoulders and she had a set of green eyes that was normally blazing. She had a soft face and amazing high cheek bone structures. She had an amazing set of breasts, that were full and full of life. Wears native revealing deep green clothes. Super speed, strength and the Endorphin Kiss.

Queen Mera is an Atlantean native. Mera is a very beautiful woman, with a magnificent figure and not remotely shy about it. She has long red hair and a somewhat heartshaped face, often wearing a snide and impish sort of smile. While in combat she wears a black and green wetsuit with short pant legs, but in normal situations, she wears a green swimsuit. Powers are Hydrokinesis - Mera is able to control water. Healing factor: Mera, when exposed to water, can recover from any injury. Enhanced Underwater Breathing - Mera, much likeArthur, can breathe underwater for long periods of time. Swimming at Super speed - Mera can swim very fast in water. Super strength - Mera, when exposed to water, is very strong. Super stamina - Presumably, Mera can swim vast distances, exercise and even fight underwater for prolonged periods of time without getting tired, much like her husband. Super durability - Mera, much like A.C., while exposed to water or while submerged in water, becomes highly resistant to pain and harm and can maintain consciousness and operate in very cold waters.

Diana Prince or Wonder Woman is an Amazon warrior princess. She had dark black hair that hung down to her shoulders and her blue eyes pierced with passion. A silver tiara rested on the top of her head, along with golden bracelets. She wore a red, white, and blue one piece outfit that showed up her amazing body, with her top heavy form although it fit her tall frame. It was the right mixture of muscularity and sexuality. Her long legs.

Powers are Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her by Demeter. She is said to be "stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman is as strong as Superman himself and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Supergirl effortlessly. Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference.

Flight: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents. Superhuman Speed: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes.

Superhuman Agility: Wonder Womans's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Super Stamna She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. Enhanced Healing Factor: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. Oneness With Fire: Granted by Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth). Apparently making her a focus of truth.

Empathy: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. Charisma, Animal Empathy: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. Enhanced Senses: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. Enhanced Vision: She also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. Enhanced Sense of Smell, Enhanced Hearing. Dimensional Teleportation: On occasion, Wonder Woman can literally leave the planet through meditation.

Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. Wisdom of Athena: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. Multilingualism: Diana has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, Master Tactician and Strategist: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Diana is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader. Diplomacy, Aviation: Expert pilot. Can fly the Invisible Jet with ease. Archery, Swordsmanship, Lassoing, Throwing: Diana is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. Her equipment includes the Lasso of Truth, magic gauntlets, and an invisible jet.

Kara-El or supergirl- stood at 6 feet and 2 inches with a white tee shirt that showed her F-cup breasts that were nice and firm. Her long legs were covered by tight blue pants that showed her slim waist and athletic ass. She was wearing a blue top and a red skirt.

Faora- stood at 6 feet and 4 inches had shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes. Her breasts were covered by a tight fitting shirt that showed her FF-cup and very round and firm, her long legs were covered by tight pants that showed of her shapely hips and a supple ass.

Karen Starr- from earth Her short blonde hair hung to her shoulders, framing her gorgeous face. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, with a gorgeous smile upon her face that turned more than a few heads in her day. The blouse she wore covered a sizeable chest, and once could see that she had a flat toned stomach, with shapely hips, along with the perfect hour glass figure. Long shapely legs added to her body's features.

Fury or Diana- from earth three.

SuperWoman or Diana from earth two.

Ultrawoman, Kara or Nicole Arak from earth three.

Lila or Faora from a alternate universe.

Linda Danvers- Kara from the justice lord's universe.

Laura Kent or Kara from earth prime.

Cir-Daughter of Clark from the future. She had shoulder length dark hair that framed her face alluring and a set of blazing blue eyes that locked forward onto them. Her soft face with it's high cheek bones. a black half shirt that wrapped firmly around her D-Cup breasts, but left her her toned stomach bare. Particularly noticeable was the silver "S" shield etched upon it. A pair of skin tight black pants seemed to have literally been molded around her ample ass, and showed off that in addition to an amazing posterior, she had a dazzling pair of legs that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Cir-El- jet black hair that was about shoulder length. She had a tall and firm body. She had blue eyes, although that could not be seen because they were currently closed. Her breasts were extremely large although they fit her frame, as she had long dazzling legs that seemed to be half of her body. She was well over six feet tall, perhaps about six feet four inches, Project Fury-superman and wonder woman. Code name Fury.

Lara daughter of Wonder Woman and superman. From Earth one.

Lisa Kent or SuperLass daughter of Lois Lane and Clark Kent. From Earth

Lois Lane or SuperWoman, from earth four.

Laurel Kent daughter of Kal-El. From Earth two.

Mia-El child of Lois and Clark. From earth one.

Ariella Kent child of Kara and Clark. From earth four.

Project Galatea- clone Kara. Code name power girl- Greenish blue eyes and blonde hair extended down to her shoulders. Her cheekbones were high and soft, with rosy red lips that were quite soft looking. She had a slender neck and subtle muscles on her shoulders. There was a pair of large breasts that looked to be the size of boulders that rested on her perfect hourglass frame. Her wide hips showed that she had a succulent looking ass. Her legs were absolutely alluring as well and she topped things off with an amazing set of feet, with high arches and seductive toes.

Cir-El- jet black hair that was about shoulder length. She had a tall and firm body. She had blue eyes, although that could not be seen because they were currently closed. Her breasts were extremely large although they fit her frame, as she had long dazzling legs that seemed to be half of her body. She was well over six feet tall, perhaps about six feet four inches, Project Fury-superman and wonder woman. Code name Fury.

Divine- A Kara clone. She had shorter black hair that stretched only to her shoulders. Burning blue eyes that had malicious intentions nearly glared around her. There was a tight black top that wrapped around her breasts, along with a flat stomach. Her tight black pants molded around her ass as well.


End file.
